GIRLFRIEND
by Diana Hiragizawa
Summary: Tomoyo está decidida a conquistar a Eriol y está dispuesta a sacar a Kaho Mitzuki de su camino a como de lugar. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

_**GIRLFRIEND**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

**Notas de la autora:** La canción no es mía (aunque es muy divertida) es de Avril Lavigne y los personajes tampoco (A excepción de Eriol, por supuesto, aunque me gusta compartirlo con Tomoyo XD) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías.

……………………………………

Dentro de una acogedora casa en Tomoeda, se escuchaba un ya usual escándalo.

-Sakuritaaaaa!!!!! Ya llegó el mocoso!!!!

-¿¿A quién llamas mocoso, PELUCHITO??

-¡¡¡¡Yo no soy un peluche, soy el GRAN, EL IMPONENTE, EL IMPRESIONANTE GUARDIAN DE LAS CARTAS CLOW, SOY EL GRAN KERBEROS!!!! – decía Kero haciendo una y mil poses.

-Sí claro, tú sólo eres….

-¡Basta por favor! Ya estamos aquí, hola Shaoran - dice Sakura mientras un leve sonrojo cubre su rostro.

-Hola Sakura – un poco sonrojado también – lo siento, es sólo que el muñe…

En el momento en el que Shaoran iba a seguir replicando, vio bajar por la escalera junto a Sakura a la que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¡Wow¡Tomoyo, llevas la artillería pesada! Jejeje, ya quiero ver su cara en cuanto te vea.

Y es que Shaoran tenía razón, Tomoyo al igual que Sakura se había convertido en una jovencita muy atractiva y a sus 19 años tenía muchos pretendientes pero el hecho de que ese día en particular se hubiera decidido a llevar una coqueta minifalda negra y una blusa azul cielo ceñida a su cuerpo mientras su brillante cabello negro caía sobre su espalda, tenía mucho que ver con la llegada de Inglaterra de cierto joven amigo, ya que ella estaba decidida a convertirlo en algo más.

-¡Shaoran tiene razón Tomoyo, te ves hermosa! Aunque yo aún no estoy muy segura de todo esto.

-¡Sakura por favor, compréndeme, esto es algo que necesito hacer, yo…lo… quiero… lo quiero mucho!

-Tomoyo…

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que necesites – dijo Shaoran sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a la aludida.

-¿De… de verdad, Shaoran? – dijo la amatista mientras sus grandes ojos brillaban aún más por la gratitud que sentía hacia su joven amigo que la miraba con ternura.

-Claro que sí, tú me ayudaste mucho a… - sonrojándose – a decirle a Sakura lo que sentía por ella y te debo en gran parte la felicidad de estar a su lado ahora.

-Mmmmm – decía Sakura acercándose al rostro de Shaoran para examinarlo más de cerca – a mí me parece que más bien la ayudas en esta locura porque nunca te ha caído bien la profesora Mizuki – haciendo un puchero.

-Ehhh??? No… no, bueno… en parte pero… claro que también lo hago por ella!!!

-Jajajaja – Reía divertida la amatista – No te preocupes Shaoran, sé que también lo haces por mí, aunque sólo sea en parte jajajaja – y acercándose a su mejor amiga y tomando sus manos entre las suyas – Sakura, sabes que siempre he tratado de apoyarlos en todo, he tratado de ser una buena amiga para los dos porque los quiero, ahora yo soy quién las necesita, Eriol se convirtió en una gran amigo, aunque ha estado lejos tantos años, logramos que floreciera una buena amistad y a través de los años nació algo que ya no puedo, no, QUE YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR CALLANDO, LO AMO. Así que no te pido que me ayudes en todas mis locuras porque sé que tu quieres mucho a la profesora Mizuki, pero al menos prométeme que no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo… por favor amiga.

-Tomoyo, yo… no creo poder intervenir mucho, pero… ¡pero haré todo lo posible por apoyarte, si Eriol es tú felicidad y logras hacer que él te quiera, cosa que no va a ser tan difícil, tienes todo mi apoyo amiga! –Decía la linda jovencita de ojos esmeralda mientras abrazaba a la amatista.

-¡Gracias Sakura, sabía que podía contar contigo¡¡Ahora vámonos, debo ir a conquistar a un hombre jujuju!! – Reía mientras gruesas gotas de sudor se formaban en las cabezas de sus amigos.

-Tomoyo – decía Kero mientras se acercaba a ella – La reencarnación de Clow te aceptará porque no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para estar con él.

-¡¡¡¡Gracias Kero!!!! - decía abrazándolo - ¡te prometo que cuando nos casemos podrás ir a visitarnos todo el tiempo que quieras, siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa!

-Eeemmm, sí claro, gracias Tomoyito, jeje. – Con una GRAN gota en su cabecita.

-¡Y cada vez que nos visites, te prepararé un gran pastel de fresas sólo para ti, Kero, ya lo verás!

-¿¿En serio¡Entonces voy a ir todos los días y podremos comer pastel los tres juntos, tal vez invitemos a Spy y podamos divertirnos con él y …!

Mientras Kero y Tomoyo se tomaban se las manos haciendo planes de su futura vida al mismo tiempo que sus ojos mostraban estrellitas de la emoción, las gotas de sudor en las cabezas de Sakura y Shaoran iban en aumento.

-Bu… bueno… Tomoyo-chan, creo que es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto ¿verdad Shaoran?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, Sakura tiene razón debemos irnos ya.

-Por supuesto¡hasta luego Kero!

-¡¡Ganarás Tomoyito, no lo dudes ni por un segundo!! – decía Kero mientras salía despedir a dos castaños muy consternados (¡¡¡Tomoyo ya planeaba casarse con Eriol!!!) y a una amatista lista para la ¿guerra?)

-¡¡Lo sé Kero, estoy segura que yo también le gusto!!

Hey hey, You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, You you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, You you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, You you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

………………………………

Ya en el auto de Shaoran, Sakura aún seguía teniendo sus dudas.

-Pero Tomoyo¿cómo sabes que le gustas a Eriol?

-Pues… por las cosas que me escribe en todos sus mails, por la forma en que me habla cuando estamos al teléfono, jamás olvida nada de lo que le digo, siempre tiene detalles maravillosos conmigo, como la vez que llenó mi casa de rosas rojas en mi cumpleaños hace dos meses ¡rosas rojas, Sakura, ROJAS¿Sabes lo que significa una rosa roja?

-¿A… amor?

-¡¡¡Sííí!!! Ahora imagínate lo que significan las docenas y docenas de rosas que me envió, arregló todo desde Inglaterra, debo significar algo ¿no crees?, además siempre que le envío fotos me dice que soy muy linda¡estoy segura que le gusto Sakura y él me encanta!

Don't pretend

I think you know I'm damn precious

And how, yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

……………………………………

-Eriol ya estamos por llegar¿no estás emocionado?

-Mucho Kaho, creo que debo agradecerte una vez más por todo. – Decía un joven de ojos azules tan brillantes como zafiros mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

-Por mi no hay problema Eriol, yo estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta en Japón, además, la idea de volver a dar clases me parece maravillosa.

……………………………………

-Basta Tomoyo, me estás mareando, deja de dar vueltas, el avión ya no tarda, no te pongas nerviosa.

-¡No puedo Sakura, la espera me mata¡Será mejor que vaya a comprar un jugo o un refresco o algo que me haga calmarme mientras llega!

-¡¡De acuerdo pero no tardes, el avión ya está por aterrizar!! – decía la esmeralda mientras veí a su amiga alejarse rápidamente.

-Jeje creo que está demasiado nerviosa Sakura, nunca la había visto correr de un lado a otro hablando sola

-Lo sé sólo espero que todo salga bien y que estemos haciendo lo correcto.

En ese instante los pasajeros del vuelo que estaban esperando empezaron a entrar a la sala y al poco tiempo Sakura y Shaoran alcanzaron a ver tres figuras conocidas, Kaho y Nakuru venían platicando animadamente junto a un Eriol muy serio.

-¡Profesora Mizuki, Nakuru, Eriol, aquí estamos! – gritó Sakura dando brinquitos junto a Shaoran.

-¡Sakurita! – Gritó Nakuru arrojándose a sus brazos - ¡Que linda te has puesto, te ves mejor en vivo que en las fotos!

-Gra… gracias, Nakuru… yo…

-Nakuru, creo que si no sueltas a la pequeña Sakura la vas a asfixiar, ya está poniéndose azul – decía Eriol muy divertido.

-Oh! Lo siento – soltándola - ¡es que me emociona verla tan linda porque eso quiere decir que mi Touya debe ser todo un bombón!

Y mientras todos tenían una gota general, comenzaron los saludos respectivos, de emoción por parte de la mayoría y algo de desconfianza de parte de Shaoran hacia la profesora Mizuki y Eriol, una joven se paralizaba al ver a cierto ojiazul platicando animadamente.

-Por cierto, Tomoyo-chan no vino con…

-¡¡ERIOL!! – Se escuchó de pronto y cuando el aludido volteó pudo ver a una preciosa jovencita lanzarse a sus brazos mientras aventaba una botella de jugo de uva que Shaoran atrapó ágilmente.

Mientras un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos jóvenes Eriol recibía gustosamente a la joven amatista entre sus brazos.

-Tomoyo-chan que gusto que hayas podido venir, estaba ansioso de verte, linda – decía suavemente junto a su oído mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho – decía muy bajito mientras un sollozo escapaba de sus labios, en ese instante Eriol la soltó suavemente para acariciar su rostro con una mano mientras le sonreía cálidamente y sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No llores pequeña – le decía él suavemente mientras secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de Tomoyo - ¿acaso no te da gusto verme?

-¡¡Claro que sí!! Es sólo que… yo… ¿ya no te irás verdad?

-Claro que no, nunca más voy a dejar…

Una suave voz se escuchó toser mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se daban cuenta de que todos los observaban con cara de asombro (de hecho la quijada de Shaoran casi llegaba al piso) y es que no sólo sus amigos observaban, muchas de las personas que estaban en el aeropuerto habían detenido lo que estaban haciendo sólo para poder ver la tierna escena que los jóvenes estaban dando sin querer. Al darse cuenta se separaron rápidamente y con los rostros muuy rojos.

-Emmm… Tomoyo-chan ¿re… recuerdas a Kaho?

-¿Eh? ¬¬ - sí, por supuesto, que gusto de verla profesora Mizuki - _Que comience la guerra y que gane la mejor (o sea YO)_

…………………………

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Jajajaja, que divertido, lo siento, sé que debería concentrarme en mi otra historia pero cuando escuché esta canción de repente me llegaron todas estas escenas y no pude evitarlo (además el primer capítulo de _**Mi viaje contigo**_ ya está prácticamente terminado), necesitaba algo de que reírme. Además que este fic me parece que será muy cortito, aún no estoy segura, 2 o 3 capítulos máximo. Espero que les guste (aunque suene vanidoso, me encantó porque me reí mucho)


	2. Chapter 2

_**GIRLFRIEND**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

La canción no es mía (aunque es muy divertida) es de Avril Lavigne y los personajes tampoco (A excepción de Eriol, por supuesto, aunque me gusta compartirlo con Tomoyo XD) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías.

……………………………………

Una suave voz se escuchó toser mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se daban cuenta de que todos los observaban con cara de asombro (de hecho la quijada de Shaoran casi llegaba al piso) y es que no sólo sus amigos observaban, muchas de las personas que estaban en el aeropuerto habían detenido lo que estaban haciendo sólo para poder ver la tierna escena que los jóvenes estaban dando sin querer. Al darse cuenta se separaron rápidamente y con los rostros muuy rojos.

-Emmm… Tomoyo-chan ¿re… recuerdas a Kaho?

-¿Eh? ¬¬ - sí, por supuesto, que gusto de verla profesora Mitzuki - _Que comience la guerra y que gane la mejor (o sea YO)_

……………………………………

-El gusto es mío, señorita Daidouji, veo que todos han crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. – dijo Kaho Mitzuki mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

-Creo que sí hemos cambiado mucho, ya se irá dando cuenta _(claro que se dará cuenta, de eso me encargo yo) _y… dígame ¿le agrada estar de nuevo en Japón? – trató de sonreír lo más dulcemente posible mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para evaluar cada situación y empezar a trazar un plan de ataque, así es… ATAQUE ¡oh sí! Tomoyo Daidouji estaba decidida a ganar esta guerra y por supuesto a Eriol.

-La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, al parecer voy a poder dar clases en la preparatoria que está incorporada a su universidad.

-¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico _(así podré tenerla cerca), _¡hey! – dirigiéndose a todos - tal vez deberíamos hacer una fiesta, teníamos planeada sólo una pequeña reunión para celebrar que llegaron pero una fiesta es más apropiada ahora que lo pienso, además podríamos invitar a todos nuestros amigos y sus antiguos alumnos profesora y también a… - dijo lentamente – Touya, debe estar ansiosa de verlo ¿no es así? – al ver que Kaho abría un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa pensó - _¡__touché__, 1-0! _

Todos contuvieron de pronto la respiración ante el comentario de la amatista, Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía que la quijada de Shaoran sí iba a desprenderse, Nakuru y Spinel (escondido dentro del bolso de la guardiana) esperaban sorprendidos la respuesta, mientras Eriol observaba todo con asombro (aunque muy bien disimulado tras una despreocupada sonrisa).

-¿Tomoyo?

-Dime Nakuru… - volteo la amatista

-¿Por qué Kaho querría ver a mi adorado Touya?

-¿Eh? – la amatista trató de fingir desconcierto – pues… porque siempre han sido buenos amigos y al estar tanto tiempo lejos es lógico que desee verlo y platicar largamente con él ¿no lo crees? Aunque supongo que aún deben mantener una estrecha relación ¿no profesora? – volteando de nuevo con cara de inocencia absoluta hacia Kaho.

-Pues, de hecho así es señorita Daidouji y tiene razón, sería fantástico volver a verlos a todos – sonriendo

-_(¡2-0, esto es fantástico!) _Muy bien, entonces será mejor irnos para poder arreglar todo.

Después de recoger el equipaje se dirigieron al auto de Shaoran, todos iban charlando animadamente; cómo era de esperarse Eriol iba junto a Kaho, iban un poco apartados, sonriéndose mutuamente y hablando tan bajito que Tomoyo no lograba escuchar, aunque ella fingía prestar atención a todo lo que Nakuru le decía, cuando al fin llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que no cabrían en el auto del castaño y la amatista comenzó a formular un nuevo plan.

-¡Cielos! – dijo mostrándose acongojada – Me parece Shaoran, que será mejor que yo tome un taxi, de esa forma ustedes podrán ir más cómodos.

-¡De ninguna manera Tomoyo! No puedo permitir que vayas sola – y volteando hacia Eriol que parecía estar de acuerdo – Eriol ¿crees que…

-No necesitas pedírmelo Shaoran, yo tampoco iba a permitir que Tomoyo-chan se fuera sola.

-Pero Hiragizawa-kun, no puedo permitir que…

-¿Hiragizawa? – repitió Eriol un tanto confundido, interrumpiéndola sin querer – Creí que ya habíamos pasado ésa etapa Tomoyo-chan, incluso Shaoran me habla por mi nombre.

-¡Oh lo siento! es sólo que aún me siento un poco extraña llamándote por tu nombre, me parece que es sólo falta de costumbre, discúlpame.

- ¬¬ "¿falta de costumbre?" ¿Shaoran, de qué habla? Ella siempre lo llama Eriol – decía la castaña, tratando de que los demás no la escucharan.

-Sí… Eriol o "Amor de mi vida" o "Mí príncipe azul" o taaantos y taaantos otros apodos cursis, jejeje – Al ver que su novio no estaba tomando la situación muy en serio, Sakura trató de intervenir.

-Tomoyo-chan, si quieres yo me puedo ir cont…- pero la castaña ya no pudo continuar pues Shaoran la jaló hacia él y susurró.

-Sakura, no lo hagas, me parece que simplemente es una treta de Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Shao?

-Por la forma en que Tomoyo me guiñó el ojo hace un momento

-00!

-Bueno… los veo en casa de Sakura y Hiragizawa-kun por favor no te preocupes yo puedo irme sola, pero gracias de todas formas – dijo sonriendo y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar muy despacio.

-Tomoyo-chan, dije que iré contigo y eso no está en discusión, vámonos – dijo tomando la mano de la amatista (quien de inmediato se derritió, justo como yo lo hubiera hecho jeje) y volteando a ver a los demás – Nos vemos en un rato, Nakuru por favor, cuida de Kaho.

Aunque el último comentario no le hizo gracia a la amatista, estaba demasiado embobada como para enfadarse en serio, además ¡había ganado la primera batalla, él la había preferido! Así que mientras todos estaban acomodándose en el auto, Tomoyo volteó a ver a Sakura y a Shaoran, les sonrió ampliamente y les guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que Shaoran levantaba el pulgar de la mano derecha en señal de aprobación y Sakura sonreía resignada mientras susurraba - "suerte, amiga mía".

Cuando el auto ya se perdía en la distancia, los dos jóvenes aún caminaban despacio, sin decir una palabra, hasta que…

-¿Por qué me llamaste Hiragizawa?, creí que éramos amigos, Tomoyo-chan – dijo mientras se detenía y se colocaba frente a su amiga, a la amatista, el tono de voz de Eriol le pareció demasiado triste y no pudo evitar avergonzarse por haber tratado de llamar su atención.

-Lo… lo siento, de verdad creo que es sólo falta de costumbre – bajando el rostro.

-Pero linda… - dijo mientras subía un poco la cara de Tomoyo poniendo sus dedos bajo su mentón, haciendo que lo mirara – hace un rato me llamaste Eriol

-Es que… ¡fue un impulso, estaba demasiado feliz de volver a verte!

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estás feliz? – preguntó el ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar a la amatista, la había atrapado.

-Sabes que sí… Eriol – dijo muy bajito mientras él sonreía al lograr su objetivo

-Eso está mejor, ahora vámonos, pequeña – volviendo a tomar la mano de la amatista.

En ese momento el joven inglés se dio cuenta de que su amiga llamaba mucho la atención del sexo opuesto (por no mencionar sus excepciones con algunas chicas ) y sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a todos los que la miraban, cosa que obviamente no iba a hacer, pero podía hacer algo mejor… demostrar que la amatista no estaba sola (creo que las chicas sí nos habíamos percatado de su presencia XD) así que soltó la mano de Tomoyo y de inmediato deslizó su brazo a través de los hombros de la chica, quien se sonrojó notablemente.

-¿E… Eriol?

-¿Sí¿Qué pasa princesa?

-0///0¿es verdad lo que dijiste hace un rato?

-¿Mmm¿Lo de que estaba ansioso de verte? –preguntó el ojiazul tratando de sonar natural – Sí, era verdad, linda.

-¿Eh? Yo… yo me refería a que dijiste que ya no te irías, pero creo que me gustó más tu respuesta – sonriendo.

-… Oh… bueno… eso también era cierto, jajajaja - ¿qué mas podía hacer? Sin querer él mismo se había dejado atrapar esta vez, así que sólo le quedo reír y como Tomoyo adoraba su risa, ella también rió, felíz de poder estar con él.

-No te preocupes – poniéndose serio – ya te lo dije, no voy a volver a dejarte nunca más – apretando un poco el abrazo antes de soltarla para ayudarla a subir al taxi, pero Tomoyo volteó a verlo, sorprendida por sus palabras y alentada por el momento, se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Eriol-kun… - subiendo rápidamente al taxi y Eriol, aunque se sorprendió al principio, sonrió y subió al taxi, después de tocar brevemente el lugar en el que la amatista lo había besado.

-¿A dónde los llevo? – preguntaba el taxista y cuando Eriol iba a responder, Tomoyo se adelantó.

-Al parque pingüino, por favor – volteando a verlo - ¿Te molestaría mucho si nos retrasamos un poco? Me gustaría invitarte un helado y celebrar juntos tu regreso.

-¡Oh, ya veo! así que pretendes secuestrarme… pues a mí me parece perfecto, no creo que se molesten si llegamos un poco más tarde.

………………………………………………

Cuando llegaron al parque pingüino estuvieron recorriéndolo y recordando cuando eran niños, así como todas las aventuras que habían vivido en ese lugar, hasta que vieron una pequeña heladería del otro lado de la calle.

-Mira Eriol-kun, ahí hacen un helado de fresa riquísimo y el de chocolate también es delicioso¿vamos?

-¡Por supuesto! – mientras le ofrecía su mano – contigo hasta el fin del mundo, linda.

-Jejeje, gracias – mientras tomaba su mano para cruzar la calle.

En realidad Tomoyo trataba de no hacer conjeturas acerca de los comentarios de Eriol, lo único que quería por el momento era disfrutar del tiempo que tenía a su lado, después de todo, estaban solos y no sabía cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad similar, además tenía que averiguar qué tantas posibilidades tenía en realidad con Eriol.

El ojiazul pidió un helado de chocolate y la amatista uno de fresa y así continuaron platicando acerca de lo que habían hecho.

-Oye Eriol-kun, tu helado se ve delicioso ¿me das un poco? (N.A: yo también quiero!!)

-Por supuesto Tomoyo-chan –extendiéndole su helado

-Mmmm, está delicioso¿quieres un poco del mío? – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su helado con su cuchara y la acercaba a Eriol con una pícara sonrisa.

El se sorprendió pero enseguida sonrió y acercó su rostro aceptando el helado que su amiga le ofrecía.

-Mmmm, tenías razón linda, el helado de fresa es riquísimo – le sonrió y de repente... sus miradas se cruzaron y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercar sus rostros mientras poco a poco iban cerrando sus ojos, sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse en un tierno beso, pero... en ese instante un celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

-Pe… perdón, Tomoyo-chan, debo contestar – se separó para ver el número y un poco ¿molesto? contestó – Hola Kaho, sí, estamos bien, no te preocupes ¿cómo, ya es tan tarde¡Discúlpame, por favor! después te explico que pasó… no, estaremos ahí de inmediato, ya estamos cerca… de acuerdo… nos vemos.

Entre tanto un color rojo muy intenso subía por la pálida piel de la amatista, quien al escuchar quién los había interrumpido hizo un gracioso puchero que no pasó desapercibido para el joven a su lado, quien cariñosamente tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, y le dio un suave apretón pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, su celular también comenzó a sonar y se levantó aprovechando que Eriol aún estaba al teléfono mientras soltaba suavemente su mano.

-¿Bueno? Hola Sakura-chan ¿qué pasa?

-¡¡Tomoyo¿¿Dónde están, están bien, amiga??

-Claro que sí Sakurita, estamos bien, sólo pasamos a tomar un helado…

En ese momento se escuchó una risa del otro lado del teléfono, que la amatista reconoció como la de Shaoran y escuchó cómo decía en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara.

-¡Un helado de cuatro horas! Tomoyo debes traerlo loco para que olvidara que viene con la profesora Mitzuki, jajaja ¡¡auch!!

-¡Shaoran, si sigues hablando tan alto te van a escuchar!

-Vamos Saku, sólo estoy bromeando, no tenías porque pisarme, además nos salimos de tu casa precisamente para que no nos escucharán.

-Eeee… chicos – mientras los castaños tenían una pequeña diferencia, la amatista sólo sonreía nerviosamente al percatarse que Eriol, quien ya había colgado, la veía extrañado.

-¡Oh! Tomoyo-chan ¡lo siento!, oye, es que ya llegaron todos nuestros amigos y ustedes no aparecían, estaba preocupada.

-¡Ey, Tomoyo ¿algún avance?! –Preguntó Sahoran acercándose al teléfono de su novia para escuchar a la amatista.

-¡¡Sí!! – dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho demasiado fuerte (y demasiado emocionada), bajo la voz – ups, des… después les cuento, ya vamos para allá ¿cómo están las cosas con la profesora Mitzuki?

-Pues…

-Dile Saku… ¡Tomoyo, la profesora Mitzuki ha estado hablando todo el tiempo con el hermano de Sakura! – N.A: y dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas XD, aunque debo reconocer que ya quisiera yo un amigo tan incondicional.

-¡Shaoran Li! – escuchó a su amiga molesta - ¡Yo le quería decir!

-00 ¡Lo siento Sakura, perdóname por favor!

-No te preocupes Shao – suspirando – En fin, Tomoyo ¡tenías razón, yo creo que sí tienes oportunidad con Eriol-kun! La profesora Mitzuki parece interesada en mi hermano, no se han separado un solo instante, de hecho creo que si no le recuerdo que ustedes no han llegado, no se habría dado cuenta.

-¿De verdad ¡Lo sabía!

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, You you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, You you

I want to be your girlfriend

-¿Sucede algo malo Tomoyo-chan? – dijo Eriol, acercándose a Tomoyo

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada – y volviéndose al teléfono – ya vamos para allá Sakura… y gracias – sin querer, después de colgar se quedó mirando el teléfono y suspirando suavemente se dirigió a Eriol – Será mejor que nos vayamos, parece ser que sólo nos esperan a nosotros.

-De acuerdo, aunque debo aclarar que voy en contra de mi voluntad.

-Créeme que yo también – sonriendo – lo estaba pasando de maravilla ¿quieres que nos vayamos caminando?

-¡Claro! – y le tendió su mano a la amatista, quien la tomó gustosamente.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el "casi beso" en la heladería y continuaron charlando naturalmente durante todo el trayecto a casa de Sakura, cuando al fin llegaron todos recibieron calurosamente a Eriol. Después de un rato, todos estaban divirtiéndose, el señor Fujitaka sonriente como siempre y al pendiente de los invitados de sus hijos, Chiharu tratando de ahorcar a Yamazaki, quien estaba embromando a Sakura y a Shaoran, mientras Tomoyo reía felíz de la escena, Touya platicaba con Nakuru (¡por fin lo soltó Kaho, después que llegara Eriol!) o más bien, trataba de deshacerse de ella, Yukito estaba en la habitación de Sakura llevándole pastel a Kero y a Spinel y nuestro querido Eriol… con Kaho, por supuesto.

La fiesta terminó algunas horas después, ya que al otro día todos volverían a clase, era lunes para desconsuelo de los invitados, Shaoran llevó a Eriol y compañía a la casa que el ojiazul había adquirido antes de su regreso, mientras Tomoyo se quedaba un poco más haciéndole compañía a Sakura y contándole a ella y a Kero todo lo que había pasado con el objeto de su afecto, aprovechando que el señor Kinomoto se había retirado a descansar.

-¡¡AAhh¡¡Tomoyo no puedo creer que casi se besen!!!

-¡Te lo dije Tomoyito, te dije que ibas a ganar!

-No puedo confiarme Kero-chan, la guerra apenas comienza, jujuju

- ¬¬ ¿Guerra? Tomoyo-chan¿no crees que exageras un poco?

-¡Sakurita, Tomoyo tiene razón, no puede confiarse, después de todo ellos aún siguen juntos!

-Jejeje, sí, pero no por mucho tiempo, eso te lo aseguro, Kero-chan.

-Tomoyo-chan, definitivamente agradezco ser tu amigo y no tu enemigo 00!

-¡¡Ahhh!! - saltando de su asiento -¡¡Shaoran¡Qué susto nos has dado!

-Je, lo siento Saku, es que la puerta estaba abierta y alcancé a escuchar lo que decía Tomoyo, en fin, creo que es hora de irnos; ¿quieres que te lleve a casa Tomoyo-chan?

-¡Oh, sí, Shaoran, gracias! Vamos Kero-chan, dejemos que los tortolitos se despidan, mientras tanto ayúdame a planear mi siguiente paso¡Adiós amiga, gracias por todo, Shaoran-kun, te espero afuera! –dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba a empujones a Kero, mientras los castaños sonreían avergonzados.

-Pero Tomoyito... ¡¡¡Debo cuidar a Sakura de ese mocoso!!!

-Jeje... Tomoyo-chan está muy emocionada ¿verdad Shao?

-¬¬ - suspirando - Sí, me alegro mucho por ella, había veces que la veía melancólica.

-Tienes razón ¿sabes? Aunque me parece que ustedes tres están exagerando en su forma de hacer las cosas y yo quiero mucho a la profesora Mitzuki, espero que Tomoyo-chan logre lo que se propone, además… estar con la persona que amas es lo mejor que hay en esta vida – dijo la jovencita visiblemente roja mientras se abrazaba a su novio, quien feliz la recibió en sus brazos mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

-Sakura… yo… - y mientras acercaba suavemente su rostro para besarla, pensaba en verdad cuán afortunado era, después de todo, la vida le sonreía…

De pronto se escuchó una muuuy escandalosa tos detrás de ellos que hizo que se separaran en un segundo, mientras sus caras ardían a causa del sonrojo.

-¿No crees mocoso, que ya hiciste esperar demasiado a Tomoyo-chan? – apareció Touya fingiendo recuperarse de su "ataque de tos" tan repentino mientras se recargaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-¡¡¡¡Hermano¿¿estabas espiándonos?? – gritó Sakura visiblemente molesta.

-¬¬ _Bueno, a veces la vida sonrie, aunque con cierta ironía _-pensó Shaoran

-Jejeje por supuesto que no, monstruo, pero por mucho que deteste al mocoso que tienes por novio, no puedo permitir que te lo comas.

-¿Eh? 00!

-¡¡¡Ya basta hermano!!!

………………………………………………………

Ya en el auto de Shaoran y luego de que Tomoyo hubiera entrado a tratar de calmar los ánimos…

-Jejeje lamento haberme olvidado de Touya-kun, Shaoran, debió haber sido muy bochornosa la forma en los interrumpió.

-¡Ufff! Mejor no me lo recuerdes y cuéntame ¿que pasó en la heladería, por qué tardaron tanto?

-De acuerdo, te contaré y también tengo algunos planes en los que me gustaría que me ayudaras Shaoran-kun – sonriendo

-Mmmm… esto no puede ser bueno, conozco esa sonrisa pícara, de hecho creo que comenzaste a mostrarla cuando descubriste que estabas enamorada de Eriol y que ibas a conquistarlo.

-Jajaja, tienes razón – y repentinamente el ánimo de la amatista pareció caer al suelo - oye Shaoran… ¿crees que estoy haciendo mal?

-¿Eh¿A qué te refieres Tomoyo?

-¿Crees que tengo el derecho de arruinar la relación de Eriol sólo porque me gusta? Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado egoísta y no… - no pudo continuar, ya que Shaoran frenó inmediatamente y la tomó de los hombros, en señal de apoyo.

-Tomoyo ¡anímate! No permitas que todo tu entusiasmo se pierda, yo no creo que hagas mal, después de todo tú misma lo dijiste y yo mismo pude constatarlo, Eriol siente algo por ti, algo más que amistad, eso es seguro, la forma en que te saludó en el aeropuerto no es la forma en que se saluda a una simple amiga, además de la expresión que puso cuando lo llamaste Hiragizawa; por cierto, eso fue muy bueno…

-Jeje, gracias Shaoran… - la amatista sonrió agradecida.

-Y… pues, no sé que pasó esta tarde entre ustedes dos, pero llegaron tomados de las manos y con una expresión de felicidad… varios de nuestros amigos pensaban que ustedes dos eran novios y Sakura y yo hasta pensábamos que ya habías ganado tu pequeña revolución Tomoyo.

-Pues… casi, tal vez habría roto algún record, si lo hubiera conquistado en un día ¿no crees?

-Je, yo creo que lo conquistaste desde el momento en que te vio en el aeropuerto, corriendo hacia él ¡ah! y el jugo estaba rico Tomoyo-chan.

-Jajaja, que bueno que te gustó… ¡ahh, me siento mejor! Muchas gracias Shaoran.

-¡Animo Tomoyo! además… recuerda que Sakura también estaba enamorada de Yukito y aún así tú me apoyaste, ahora es mi turno. – Y sin poder contenerse la amatista abrazó a su amigo

-Gracias… tienes razón ¡voy a ganar esta guerra y a ese bombón!

-00¿bombón? Ayyy... a veces no estoy seguro de deber alentarte Tomoyo-chan pero al menos ya estás más tranquila – con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Sip, oye, Shaoran ¿de verdad vas a apoyarme en todo?

-Sabes que sí, amiga.

-¡Fantástico!, entonces déjame decirte cuáles son mis planes para esta semana.

-¿Eh? De… de acuerdo – y poniendo el auto en marcha, el castaño escuchó sorprendido los planes de la amatista.

…………………………………………………

Al otro día las cosas transcurrieron normalmente, Kaho Mitzuki daba clases en la preparatoria que estaba al lado de la universidad de Tomoeda, tal y como lo había dicho, mientras nuestros amigos tomaban sus respectivas clases de acuerdo a su carrera, ese día los maestros de su universidad tuvieron una junta de emergencia y por lo tanto ellos una clase libre, que aprovecharon para almorzar juntos.

Mientras esperaban a Sakura afuera de su salón, ya que la chica aún estaba tratando de entender algunas cosas y entreteniendo sin querer a su maestro, Eriol llamó a Kaho para que los acompañara, Tomoyo al ver esto, se dirigió a todos sus amigos y dijo:

-Chicos… adelántense, por favor, acabo de recordar que debo ir por algunos libros a la biblioteca ¿Shaoran, me acompañas?

-¡Claro Tomoyo!

-¿Tomoyo-chan…?

-Dime Eriol-kun – sonriendo

-¿No prefieres que te acompañe yo?

-¿Eh? No, gracias.

-00 ¿No? - sorprendido

-Bueno… es que no quiero que retrasen el almuerzo por mi culpa, los chicos deben tener muchas cosas que platicarte y Sakura ya no tarda en salir, así que también podrás platicar un poco con ella, además, nosotros no tardamos ¿verdad Shaoran?

-Así es, no te preocupes Eriol, te la regresaré en seguida, jejeje.

-Mmmm, de acuerdo, pero no tarden…

-Claro que no, no te preocupes – y dicho esto la chica se abalanzó a los brazos de Eriol, cual Nakuru a Touya y lo abrazó fuertemente ante el asombro de todos y cuando lo soltó – Vámonos Sahoran-kun

-¿De… de verdad no quieren que los acompañe?

-Jajaja, Eriol, no sabía que fueras tan celoso, yo…

-Vamos Shaoran, no tenemos tiempo que perder si queremos llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo – dijo la amatista interrumpiéndolo mientras lo empujaba rumbo a la biblioteca para no iniciar una escena que les robara valioso tiempo – ¡Enseguida regresamos, Eriol-kun! – guiñándole el ojo al joven inglés, quien estaba anonadado, pero logró responder a Tomoyo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estará pasando? – dijo en voz baja el ojiazul mientras los veía alejarse.

………………………………………………………

-Y… dime Tomoyo ¿qué se te ocurrió esta vez? – dijo Shaoran viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas, Shaoran, acaso crees que quiero hacer alguna travesura? Solamente venimos a la biblioteca – dijo la amatista en tono inocente.

-¡Ajá! y preferiste venir conmigo que con tu adorado tormento ¬¬, si cómo no, además aprovechaste que Sakura no estaba con nosotros, eso sólo puede significar que piensas hacer alguna maldad.

-Jejeje, me conoces bien Shaoran-kun, pero en realidad lo único que pretendo es evitar que la profesora Mitzuki interrumpa el almuerzo con MI Eriol, ya le di suficiente tregua en la fiesta. ¿No crees?

-Pues… ahora que lo dices, casi no hablaste con Eriol durante la fiesta.

-Nop, aunque en realidad casi no hable con él porque estaba demasiado emocionada por todo lo que habíamos pasado así que no tenía muchas ganas de molestar jejeje.

-00!

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, que estaba casi en el último piso de la escuela, siguieron de largo, en el camino encontraron una cubeta y la amatista, tras pensarlo un momento la tomó, llenándola de agua, Shaoran la ayudó con la cubeta y así llegaron hasta la azotea de la Universidad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Tomoyo?

-Ya te lo dije, evitar que la profesora llegue al almuerzo.

-¿Mmmm? No entiendo cómo piensas lograrlo.

-Mira esto – Dijo sacando un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón

-¡¡Esto es…!!

-Sip, es el horario de la profesora Mitzuki, llegué más temprano hoy para poder conseguirlo, además de que ya lo memoricé y si no mal recuerdo, si ella pretende llegar a la cafetería de la Universidad, debe pasar por aquí, por eso tomamos prestada la cubeta – dijo dirigiéndose a una orilla para ver si su ¿víctima? se acercaba.

-¡Piensas mojarla!

-¡Sip! – con una dulce sonrisa

-00 ¡Gracias al cielo que te caí bien y no te pusiste en mi contra cuando te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos por Sakura!

-Jajaja, no me puse en tu contra porque sabía que eras lo mejor para ella y estoy segura que soy lo mejor para Eriol, ahora… cuida que no venga nadie, ya no debe tardar.

Y así fue, al poco tiempo Kaho Mitzuki apareció en escena, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cafetería de la Universidad, cómo no había nadie cerca (N.A: quien va a estar cerca de la biblioteca en una hora libre, yo no, al menos y para efectos de la historia, todos estaban abarrotando la cafetería jejeje) Tomoyo dejó caer el contenido de la cubeta justo sobre la cabeza de su "rival", haciendo que quedara empapada.

-¡Listo¡Vámonos Shaoran! – dijo tomando la mano del castaño mientras echaba a correr escaleras abajo.

-Tomoyo, eso fue muy infantil – dijo corriendo tras ella.

-Lo sé ¡pero fue muy divertido!

-¡Espera! – dijo deteniéndose y obligándola a hacer lo mismo – Ahora le pedirá ayuda a Eriol y él se va a ir con ella Tomoyo.

-¿Eh? – y después le sonrió pícaramente a su amigo - ¿y cómo crees que hará eso? Ella no va a cruzar toda la Universidad empapada…

-Pues, tal vez no... ¡pero puede llamarlo al celular!

-Sí, estoy segura de que lo haría… si pudiera hacerlo. Es una lástima que Eriol no vaya a contestarle.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que le quité el celular ¡Ta-tán! – dijo mientras sacaba el aparato y lo ondeaba cual bandera ante un atónito Shaoran

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso, en qué momen…¡Ah¡¡Tomoyo, se lo quitaste cuando lo abrazaste¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso??

-En esta vida, hay que aprender de todo, además para eso fue la pequeña distracción del abrazo jujuju.

-00! Definitivamente me alegro de ser tu amigo - En ese instante el aparato comenzó a sonar en manos de la amatista y cuando vio el identificador…

- ¡Qué bárbara, no pierde el tiempo! – a los pocos segundos el sonido desistió.

Todo habría salido perfecto de no ser porque comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de unos tacones que subían por las escaleras y se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Alguien viene, iré a ver… - A los pocos segundos Shaoran regresó muy apurado y jaló a la amatista a un salón vacío - ¡Es ella Tomoyo, viene para acá!

-¿¿¿Quééé??? – Del susto, Shaoran le tapó la boca a su amiga deteniendo su grito.

-Shhhh, te va a escuchar, vamos a esperar a que se vaya – Al poco tiempo vieron a la pelirroja cerca, pero cuando estaba por desaparecer escaleras arriba, Kaho volvió a remarcar el número de Eriol, así que alcanzó a escuchar el conocido timbre cerca y se sorprendió.

En ese instante, en el salón, Tomoyo y Shaoran casi se infartan al escuchar el celular sonar nuevamente, justo cuando ya se sentían a salvo.

-¡Apágalo Tomoyo!

-¡Eso intento! – Cuando al fin lo logró… - ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?

-Pues si no lo hizo debes haberla dejado sorda de golpe

-¡Yo…! Pero sólo fue agua, además… - no logró terminar pues nuevamente escucharon el sonido de los tacones volviendo sobre sus pasos - ¡Ahh¡Shaoran ahí viene, haz algo!

-¡¡Yoo¿pero yo que puedo hacer?

-¡No lo sé, usa tu magia!

-¡No puedo hacerlo, se daría cuenta de que soy yo!

-¡¡Ayyy!! Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-Shhh, ahí viene…

La profesora Mitsuki regresó sobre sus pasos al escuchar el celular de Eriol cerca de donde ella se encontraba y al ver el pasillo vacío decidió revisar los salones, iba abriendolos y cuando llegó al que la amatista y su castaño amigo usaban de refugio…

………………………………………………………………

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Hola, hola, aquí de nuevo, reportándome, qué bueno que les gustó esta locura mía, aún falta un poco más, pero el final está a la vuelta de la esquina, (ya me falta canción, jejeje), muchas gracias por los reviews, si les gusta espero que me dejen más XD, gracias a arcueid27granger, Basileia Daudojiu, gabyhyatt, Zaphi-chan, jennkyouyama, Shami y Nenexin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Ya subí el 1er. Capítulo de "Mi viaje contigo", leánlo por fis y denme su opinión (haciéndome publicidad como siempre XD). Saludos a todos y que la vida les sonría.


	3. Chapter 3

_**GIRLFRIEND**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

La canción no es mía (aunque es muy divertida) es de Avril Lavigne y los personajes tampoco (A excepción de Eriol, por supuesto, aunque me gusta compartirlo con Tomoyo XD) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías.

……………………………………

_En ese instante, en el salón, Tomoyo y Shaoran casi se infartan al escuchar el celular sonar nuevamente, justo cuando ya se sentían a salvo._

_-¡Apágalo Tomoyo!_

_-¡Eso intento! – Cuando al fin lo logró… - ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?_

_-Pues si no lo hizo debes haberla dejado sorda de golpe_

_-¿Yo…? Pero sólo fue agua, además… - no logró terminar pues nuevamente escucharon el sonido de los tacones volviendo sobre sus pasos - ¡Ahh, Shaoran ahí viene, haz algo!_

_-¡¡Yoo¿pero yo que puedo hacer?_

_-¡No lo sé, usa tu magia!_

_-¡No puedo hacerlo, se daría cuenta de que soy yo!_

_-¡¡Ayyy!! Entonces ¿qué hacemos?_

_-Shhh, ahí viene…_

_La profesora Mitzuki regresó sobre sus pasos al escuchar el celular de Eriol cerca de donde ella se encontraba y al ver el pasillo vacío decidió revisar los salones, iba abriéndolos y cuando llegó al que la amatista y su castaño amigo usaban de refugio…_

……………………………………………………………………

Decir que estaba molesta era poco, estaba furiosa, se dirigía hacia la Universidad cuando alguien la había empapado y no sabía exactamente por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que no había sido un accidente, para colmo, había tratado de localizar a Eriol para que la ayudara ¡y él no contestaba el celular! Su carácter jamás había sido agresivo pero estaba segura de algo: la persona que la había empapado se iba a arrepentir de su pequeña travesura.

Se dirigía escaleras arriba cuando decidió llamar nuevamente a Eriol y… ¡momento! Estaba segura de que el celular de él había sonado cerca de ahí, no podía equivocarse, decidió revisar los salones por si acaso se trataba de una broma del ojiazul, esperaba que no, porque si ése era el caso, aunque ella lo quería mucho iba a hacerlo pedazos (muy lentamente) por semejante broma.

Dentro de uno de los salones le pareció escuchar un ruido y se apresuró a abrirlo… pero nada, no había nadie, aunque le pareció extraño ver la ventana abierta así que quiso asomarse, pero…

-¿Profesora Mitzuki? – escuchó detrás de ella.

-¿Sakura, qué haces aquí?

-Pues yo… iba a la biblioteca por… unos libros que necesito ¡Profesora Mitzuki, está empapada¿qué le pasó?

-¡Ah! Alguien me mojó desde alguno de los pisos de arriba y ahora mismo iba a buscar al bromista

-¿De… de verdad? Pero debió haber sido un accidente ¿no lo cree? – con una gran gota en la cabeza, tenía el presentimiento de saber quién había sido el dichoso bromista, o más bien la bromista.

-Tal vez, pero tengo el presentimiento de que NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, en fin, será mejor que regrese a la preparatoria, he perdido bastante tiempo y ya no tiene caso seguir buscando.

-¿No piensa ir al almuerzo con Eriol y los chicos? Todos la estaban esperando.

-No, gracias, no puedo ir toda mojada, será mejor que valla a buscar algo seco que ponerme

-¿Quiere que la acompañe? – la castaña estaba bastante preocupada de que encontrara al par de pillos que estaba segura, seguían cerca de ahí, así que debía alejarla lo más pronto posible.

-Me harías un gran favor, Sakura, muchas gracias – pero antes de irse, la pelirroja se acercó a la ventana y la cerró

-No hay problema, será mejor irnos o perderemos toda la hora aquí, jejeje

Y ambas salieron del salón y se alejaron del edificio mientras la dulce castaña volteaba disimuladamente de vez en vez tratando de localizar a sus amigos, pero para angustia de la joven no logró verlos.

……………………………………………………………………………………

-Ya se fueron Shaoran, recuérdame darle las gracias a Sakura _(finalmente 3-0) _– decía la amatista desde el quicio de la ventana del salón.

-Lo haré… - acercándose para poder entrar - ¡no puedo creerlo, cerró la ventana¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Creí que podrías bajar de aquí sin problemas

-Yo sí puedo bajar de aquí sin mayor problema, pero eso no te serviría de mucho

-°-° ¡Oh! Jejeje, es cierto – con una gran gota en la cabeza - ¡Mira! Tal vez podamos bajar por ese árbol

-Pues… se ve un poco débil pero creo que no tenemos otra opción, además, si tardamos demasiado, llamaremos la atención de la gente.

-¡¡Entonces vamos!! – decía la amatista sonriendo y levantando la mano derecha, lista para una nueva "misión".

-Tomoyo¿no tienes miedo? – sorprendido

-¿Miedo¡Shaoran, jamás me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida! Esto es fantástico, como una gran aventura

-¿aventura? - levantando una ceja

-Será mejor irnos, amigo mío, porque aún debo buscar la forma de regresarle el celular a Eriol.

-Pues te lanzas a sus brazos de nuevo¿cuál es el problema? Jajajajaja

-Jajajaja tienes razón, tendré que sacrificarme, jajajaja.

Y dirigiéndose hacia el árbol, Shaoran, bajó primero para ayudar a la amatista, pero a medio camino, la joven resbaló y el castaño no logró detenerla, así que Tomoyo fue a dar al suelo de una, no muy decorosa manera.

-¡¡Tomoyo¿¿estás bien?? – bajando del árbol de un salto

-¡¡Auch!! Qué bueno que traje pantalón jejeje

-¡Qué bueno que lo tomas con humor! Deja te ayudo ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

-Creo… que sí ¡¡auch!! Por eso decía que creo que no, jeje - sentándose en el suelo bastante adolorida.

-Déjame revisarte – y el castaño se dio cuenta de que la joven se había lastimado el tobillo, además de la mano derecha y varios raspones – No es muy serio, pero por lo pronto no vas a poder caminar, Tomoyo.

-¡Oh no¿y ahora?

-Pues… tendré que llevarte en brazos hasta donde está tu caballero andante, así que ven – y tomándola en brazos, se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde estaban esperándolos sus amigos – Sakura va a matarme – decía el joven suspirando.

-¿Y por qué habría de matarte? – preguntó la amatista aún en brazos de su amigo.

-Porque se supone que te estoy cuidando y ahora, te lastimaste, así que… Sakura va a matarme – con una gota en la cabeza

-Pues… yo me preocuparía más por Eriol que por Sakura, mi querido príncipe luce muy enojado y yo jamás lo había visto enojado, Shaoran.

-¿Eh? – y volteando al frente, el joven chino vio como su amigo inglés salía a su encuentro con el ceño bastante fruncido, cosa muy rara en el siempre amable y accesible Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¡SHAORAN LI¿QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A TOMOYO? – apuntándole con el dedo índice

-¿¿YOOO??

-¡Eri-chan! – gemía la amatista con cara de cachorrito herido y extendiendo los brazos hacia el ojiazul, quien prácticamente se la arrebató a su amigo, que veía la escena sorprendido - ¡Fue terrible!

-¿Estás bien, linda? – cambiando completamente su enojo para dar paso a la preocupación y la ternura total - ¿Qué pasó, te hizo mucho daño este bruto?

-¡Sí! – hipando

-¡¡¡HEY!!!

-¡Ay perdón! Jeje, digo que sí me HICE mucho daño, lo que pasa es que íbamos a la biblioteca cuando resbalé de unos escalones, caí y me lastimé el tobillo, Shaoran me ayudó y me trajo hasta aquí cargando, ni siquiera pudimos llegar a la biblioteca, tendré que sacar los libros después, pero… ¡Me asusté mucho, Eri-chan! – abrazando al inglés y aprovechando por supuesto para poner el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-_¿Tomoyo asustada¡sí cómo no!_ – pensó el castaño

-Comprendo… tranquila linda, ya estoy aquí… Shaoran discúlpame, por favor, es sólo que me preocupé mucho cuando vi a Tomoyo lastimada y no supe reaccionar apropiadamente

-¬¬ No te preocupes, Eriol, yo comprendo – arrastrando las palabras

-¡¡SHAORAN LI¿¿QUE LE HICISTE A TOMOYO??

-¿¿Eh?? – volteando para encontrarse con el rostro bastante molesto de su novia - ¡Ay no!

-¡Ay sí¿Quieres decirme qué rayos pasó?

-Pues…

-¡¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable!! Se supone que tú estabas cuidando a Tomoyo-chan y ahora está lastimada y… ¿Eh? – se interrumpió la castaña al ver que el ojiazul estaba muy ocupado haciéndole cariñitos a su amiga para "consolarla"

-En brazos de su príncipe – decía Shaoran en un susurro acercándose a la castaña – Lo siento, Saku, estábamos afuera del salón donde encontraste a la profesora Mitzuki, pero ella cerró la ventana antes de irse, así que cuando intentábamos bajar por el árbol que está cerca de ahí Tomoyo se cayó y no pude detenerla… lo siento – bajando la cabeza.

-¡Oh Shao! Yo soy la que lo siente, estoy segura de que no fue tu culpa es sólo que me asusté – lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Perdóname, por favor!

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón, después de todo, sí tuve algo de culpa, debí detener a Tomoyo – decía Shaoran acariciando tiernamente a su flor de cerezo.

-Jejeje, no creo que podamos detenerla alguna vez, se ha vuelto muy obstinada y bastante traviesa.

-Por no decir que creo que sería buena actriz o una magnífica ladrona

-¿Ladrona? – decía sorprendida la castaña

-Jajaja, después te cuento, Saku, por ahora, prefiero olvidarlo, este no ha sido un buen día – cerrando los ojos y hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su novia.

…………………………………………………………………………

Eriol ya se había alejado de sus amigos con Tomoyo en brazos y cuando llegaron a una banca la bajó con sumo cuidado.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?

-Bueno… me duele un poco, pero creo que estaré bien, aunque me preocupa que lo más probable es que tendré que venir a la escuela en muletas mientras mi tobillo se repone.

-¿Tan mal te sientes, linda? –preguntó el ojiazul preocupado mientras tomaba su mano

-Un poquito – suspirando y haciendo un tierno puchero.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Después de todo no creo que puedas regresar a clases, además quería darte una sorpresa… ¡Ya compré un auto! Lo escogí desde Inglaterra y me lo entregaron esta mañana.

-¿De verdad¡Felicidades! Pero… no quisiera molestarte, Eriol _(pero llévame, llévame, por favor)_ – bajando la cabeza

-Sabes que no es molestia… ven – y tomándola en brazos se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos abrazados – Ejem… chicos, lamento interrumpirlos pero creo que será mejor que lleve a Tomoyo a su casa.

-¿Eh? Sí… claro – decía la castaña mientras un furioso sonrojo cubría el rostro de ella y su novio y ambos se separaban rápidamente - ¡Por cierto! La profesora Mitzuki me pidió que te dijera que la llamarás, tuvo un pequeño contratiempo y por eso no pudo venir, me dijo que estuvo marcándote pero que nunca contestaste – al mismo tiempo que la castaña le explicaba a su amigo, Shaoran abría los ojos cual platos al ver cómo la amatista ni siquiera se inmutaba ante las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Me llamó, de verdad¡Qué extraño! el celular no ha sonado, de eso estoy seguro

-Tal vez sea un problema con tu celular, Eriol¿por qué no la llamas desde el mío? – decía la amatista con un tono despreocupado y sacando el celular de su pantalón con un poco de dificultad por la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Gracias linda, pero será mejor llamar desde el auto, ahora sería un poco difícil – sonriendo misteriosamente

-Por eso no te preocupes – marcando el número y esperando hasta que le contestara la pelirroja - ¿Hola, profesora Mitzuki? Habla Daidouji, Sakura-chan nos dijo que tuvo un "pequeño contratiempo"… no, en realidad le llamó porque Eriol tiene problemas con su celular… sí, le marqué yo porque… es que él tiene… las "manos ocupadas" _(¡¡4-0 y arrasando!!)_ – mientras sonreía maliciosamente y el joven ojiazul correspondía de igual manera, sonriendo y negando un poco con la cabeza, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos – se lo paso – dijo poniendo al joven al teléfono al tiempo que ella lo sostenía.

-Hola Kaho ¿qué sucedió?... ¿cómo?... no es posible, pero seguramente fue un accidente… ¿mi celular, escuchaste mi celular?

-¡Oh oh! – decía un castaño muy consternado ante la mirada extrañada de Sakura, quien comenzaba a sospechar cómo habían estado las cosas.

-Debiste haber escuchado mal… no, no estoy insinuando que estás loca, jamás lo haría… Kaho, creo que estás muy alterada, mira, voy a llevar a Tomoyo a su casa y regreso por ti… no… , no, claro que no… bueno, es que Tomoyo se cayó de unas escaleras y se lastimó el tobillo… sí, ella está bien, de acuerdo, nos vemos después y cuídate por favor – sonriéndole a la amatista para que cortara la comunicación.

I can see the way, I see

the way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

-¿Eriol-kun, se encuentra bien la profesora Mitzuki? – fingiendo preocupación

-Ella está bien, sólo un poco molesta, pero ya se le pasará

-Ohh… comprendo, bueno¿nos vamos? – decía la amatista inocentemente mientras provocaba dos inmensas gotas en la cabeza de Sakura y Shaoran.

-Claro que sí, princesa… ¡nos vemos después, amigos!

Y se alejaron caminando mientras la quijada de ambos castaños estaba prácticamente en el piso.

-¿Crees que debamos acompañarlos, Shao?

-¿Bromeas? ¬¬ Tomoyo nos echaría de su casa en un dos por tres si vamos a interrumpir la "cita" con su "príncipe"

-Jejeje, creo que tienes razón – suspirando – es cada día más claro que Eriol quiere a Tomoyo, Shao… sólo espero que las cosas con la profesora Mitzuki resulten bien.

-Ya verás que sí, Saku, esos dos van a encontrar la forma de estar juntos – abrazándola.

-…Y si no es así, Tomoyo aún puede pedirle a Eriol que desaparezca a la profesora Mitzuki – sonriendo tiernamente

-¡¡Sakura!! °0°! Creo que Tomoyo te está contagiando

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ya en casa de la Tomoyo y después de las explicaciones que tuvieron que dar a Sonomi, los jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Daidouji, despidiéndose, mientras la madre de la amatista llamaba a un doctor para que revisara a su hija.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte Eriol, no puedes quedarte un poco más?

-Lo siento, linda, pero le dije a Kaho que iría por ella – sonriendo

-Mmmm… comprendo – bajando la cabeza

-No estés triste, por favor… - y al ver la expresión de tristeza en cara de su amiga - bueno, tal vez pueda llamarle y pedirle que se adelante

-¿En serio? - sonriendo

-Claro, no creo que le moleste mucho, tal vez Touya pueda ir por ella – decía el ojiazul tranquilamente mientras sacaba su celular – veamos si funciona bien…

-¿Touya? – Decía asombrada la amatista.

-Sí, después de todo son buenos amigos, tú misma lo dijiste… ¿Hola Kaho?

-Eriol¡qué bueno que llamas¿Vas a tardar mucho? Es que estoy comenzando a sentirme muy mal, por favor, apresúrate ¿si? – respondía una pelirroja del otro lado de la línea

-¿Te sientes mal? Entiendo… no te preocupes, voy en seguida – cerrando la comunicación y suspirando un poco, se dirigió a la joven a su lado – Lo siento Tomoyo, pero me temo que ahora sí debo irme, Kaho se está sintiendo mal, pero ¿qué te parece si te llamo más tarde para saber qué te dice el doctor?

-Sí, está bien, por favor le dices a la profesora Mitzuki que espero que se recupere pronto _(para poder matarla yo misma 4-1 ¡¡Diablos!!) _– decía la amatista quien pese a que sentía unas repentinas ganas de llamar a Shaoran para que le explicara bien acerca de las torturas que solían usar en su país, mantuvo una dulce sonrisa en todo momento.

-Lo haré, gracias Tomoyo-chan, tu también cuídate por favor, te llamó más tarde ¿de acuerdo? – acercándose a ella.

-Sí, estaré esperando tú llamada

-Y no vayas a ponerte triste, linda – decía mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla con la mano

-¿Eh? No… por supuesto que no, espero que no te moleste que no salga a despedirte, Eriol

-Me molestaría que intentaras levantarte en esas condiciones¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

-Yo… 0///0 no… jejeje, prefiero esperar aquí al doctor, pero gracias.

-¿Estás segura? – con una devastadora y pícara sonrisa que hizo que la amatista se derritiera

-_Gracias a Dios estoy sentada o ya me habría caído de la emoción_ – pensó Tomoyo antes de poder contestar – Es… estoy segura, de verdad.

-De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo-chan – dijo el ojiazul antes de acercarse a ella lentamente hasta depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de la joven amatista.

-0///0 Hasta… mañana, Eri-chan - y sin poder evitarlo esbozó una boba sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse y guiñarle un ojo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

En ese momento el mundo desapareció para Tomoyo Daidouji, quien se quedó viendo con adoración la puerta de entrada e imaginando cómo sería poder acariciar su cabello, tomar su mano con la plena seguridad de que ese chico era suyo y sobre todo… besar esos labios que la hacían delirar a cada segundo.

-¿Tomoyo? – decía Sonomi por tercera vez, acercándose a su hija y pasando la mano frente a sus ojos en repetidas ocasiones para ver si lograba hacerla reaccionar – Tomoyo ¿estás bien, hija?

-¿Eh? Sí… ¡¡sí, mamá, estoy muy bien¡Mejor que nunca, ahora estoy convencida de que las cosas son como yo pienso! – sonriendo

-Emmm… de acuerdo linda, el doctor llegará en unos minutos¿dónde está tu amigo?

-Eriol tuvo que irse pero llamará en un rato, mamá.

-Muy bien… se ve que ese joven te quiere mucho, mira que traerte hasta acá y haberme llamado para avisar, fue muy amable de su parte – decía tratando de conocer los sentimientos de su hija

-Yo también estoy segura de que me quiere mucho mamá… estoy segura – con una pícara sonrisa que hizo que su madre esbozara una idéntica de complicidad.

-Comprendo… ¡entonces, adelante hija, yo voy a estar apoyándote!

-¡Gracias mamá! – abrazándola

……………………………………………………………………

-¿Tomoyo-chan?

-¡Hola Eriol¡Qué bueno que llamas! El doctor acaba de irse

-¿De verdad¿y qué te dijo, estarás bien, linda?

-Sip, dice que en un par de días no habrá ningún problema en que apoye el pie, pero sí debo usar las muletas estos días.

-¡Oh! Lamento escuchar eso, eh… ¿sabes? Pensaba ir por ti mañana para llevarte a la escuela pero me temo que Kaho está bastante resfriada y voy a quedarme a cuidarla mañana

-……

-¿Tomoyo?

-……

-¿Pequeña, sigues ahí?

-S… sí, por supuesto que aquí estoy, perdón, ejem… es sólo que pensaba en lo terriblemente enferma que debe estar la profesora Mitzuki – decía la amatista mientras un extraño color azul se apoderaba poco a poco de su rostro.

-Bueno, parece que el agua que le arrojaron le hizo bastante daño

-_¡Maldición! Me salió al revés, ahora es un 4-2– _pensaba Tomoyo mientras consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de un suicidio, después de todo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su "rival" se iba a "enfermar", porque ella aún no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera del todo cierto.

-Pero no te preocupes, Tomoyo-chan, le pedí a Sakura y a Shaoran que pasaran a recogerte mañana temprano para que te acompañen, les dije que te lo avisaran cuando fueran a verte pero me dijeron que tenían algo muy urgente que hacer y que no iban a poder ir contigo… no lo entendí muy bien… ¿sabes? Sakura sonaba algo asustada¿crees que haya pasado algo malo? Yo no he sentido ninguna energía extraña

-…… - al mismo tiempo que una aura oscura comenzaba a rodearla

-¿Tomoyo?

-¬¬ Emmm… yo creo que todo está bien y no debiste haberte molestado, Eriol, yo pude habérmelas arreglado sola – decía mientras una vena comenzaba a saltar en su cabeza

-Creí que te gustaría ir con Sakura, te escucho un poco molesta

-¿Molesta yo¡No! Jeje por supuesto que no, bueno, creo que será mejor ir a descansar, gracias por todo Eriol

-De acuerdo, descansa linda… ¿segura qué estás bien?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! Bueno, hasta luego Eriol, que te diviertas – cortando bruscamente la comunicación dejando al ojiazul bastante desconcertado

-¿Divertirme?

Mientras tanto en la mansión Daidouji, parecía haber un terremoto justo en el momento en el que se cortó la comunicación puesto que la casa estaba temblando

-¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!! – gritaba Tomoyo mientras saltaba en un pie por toda la habitación - ¿¿COMO DIABLOS ME PASO ESTO A MI¡¡¡DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA!!!

-¿Tomoyo? Hija ¿qué pasa? – decía Sonomi entrando muy asustada - ¡Te vas a lastimar¿por qué estás saltando así?

-VOY A MI HABITACIÓN MADRE – tratando de sonar calmada (obviamente no lo logró XD) y se dirigió hacia las escaleras aún saltando - ¡¡ESA MUJER ES LA PESADILLA!!

-Creo que mejor no la molesto, jamás la había visto portarse así - decía Sonomi con una gran gota en la cabeza -Parece que el amor nos vuelve un poco locos, jejeje.

……………………………………………………………………

Al otro día un par de castaños muy cautelosos entraban en la mansión Daidouji y la dulce jovencita de profundos ojos esmeralda se aferraba a la mano de su novio con un gesto de profundo miedo.

-¿Cómo crees que lo haya tomado, Shao?

-Creo que bien, después de todo, su casa sigue en pie ¿no?

-¡No estés bromeando, Shaoran! Debió haberse sentido muy mal de saber que Eriol va a estar todo el día con la profesora Mitzuki

-Pues yo creo que…

-¡Buenos días! – sonó una dulce voz a sus espaldas - ¡Qué malos son¿por qué no vinieron a verme ayer?

-Buenos días Tomoyo-chan, es que… no queríamos molestarte ¿verdad Shaoran?

-Sí, además aún queríamos seguir viviendo, jejeje

-¡Ay! Pero que dicen, jajaja, hablan como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo o algo así.

-¡No! Tomoyo, Shaoran está bromeando ¿nos vamos ya? Ven, apóyate en mí amiga.

-Mejor yo la llevo hasta el auto, Saku, tú lleva las muletas... vamos Tomoyo –acercándose a la amatista

-Si – sonriendo y extendiéndole los brazos a su amigo – aunque ya estoy mucho mejor, ayer pude subir las escaleras yo sola

-¡Qué bien! Oye Tomoyo¿no está tú mamá? Me gustaría saludarla – decía Sakura sorprendiéndose de no ver a Sonomi cerca de ahí.

-No está, lo siento mucho Sakura-chan, pero parece que tuvo algo urgente que hacer, ni siquiera pude verla temprano, sólo me dejo una nota de despedida, diciéndome que nos veríamos por la tarde – Muy inteligente de parte de Sonomi XD

-Bueno, vámonos o llegaremos tarde – decía Shaoran tomando en brazos a la joven amatista y dirigiéndose a Sakura - ¿Lo vez, Saku? te dije que había tomado muy bien lo de Eriol y la profesora… ¡aauch, Tomoyo!

Al escuchar nombrar a su adorado tormento y su rival la joven amatista comenzó a rodearse de un aura muy oscura mientras clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del castaño ante el asombro de Sakura.

-Prefiero no hablar de ese "pequeño inconveniente" Shaoran ¿te molesta? – con una extraña mueca disfrazada de sonrisa

-N… no, pero Tomoyo… ¿podrías sacar tus uñas de mis hombros y regresarlas a tus manos?

-¿Eh¡Oh, lo siento, Shaoran, no me di cuenta! jejeje

-¡Auch! Gracias Tomoyo

-°-°! Este… me… mejor nos vamos – decía la ojiverde con una gran gota en la cabeza.

………………………………………………………………………………

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que viera a Eriol y eso no le hacía mucha gracia, estaba molesta pero sobre todo triste, él la había llamado cada noche para ver cómo seguía y se quedaban platicando por horas de todo y de nada, podían decir sólo tonterías y aún así estarían felices.

Ella conocía un lado de Eriol que era desconocido para los demás, él lograba hacerla reír como nadie, era muy divertido y al mismo tiempo muy tierno, no era que esa sonrisa devastadora la molestara, en absoluto, de hecho lograba derretirla… pero cuando la veía con ternura le parecía que esos ojos azules que tanto amaba tomaban una tonalidad diferente, como si la viera de un modo especial, como algo más que a una amiga… y Tomoyo extrañaba todo eso.

Anhelaba tenerlo cerca, lanzarse a sus brazos (comenzaba a entender a Nakuru, hacer eso era bastante divertido, claro que lo mejor de esa sensación radicaba en que Eriol sí le correspondía) y de pronto una voz del otro lado de la línea la sorprendió...

-¡Ah! Por cierto, Kaho te manda saludos – decía cierto ojiazul captando la atención de la amatista

-¿¿Qué?? – respondió saliendo de su ensoñación bruscamente

-Que Kaho te manda saludos

So come over here

Tell me what I wanna hear

That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

And again and again and again

-Este… gracias, pero dime¿cuándo regresas a clases? Ya son dos días, estas atrasándote en clases Eriol

-Lo sé – suspirando – pero me preocupaba que Kaho se pusiera peor, afortunadamente creo que ya mañana podré regresar, lamento no haber estado ahí para cuidarte, linda.

-No… no te preocupes, ya te dije que Sakura y Shaoran han estado cuidando de mí.

-Estoy seguro que así es pero no es lo mismo, deseaba poder cuidarte yo – pícaramente

-0///0 pues… entonces voy a tratar de enfermarme pronto, jejeje… ¿dices que mañana ya vas a ir a la escuela?

-Sí, así es¿te molestaría si paso por ti mañana?

-¡No, claro que no! Te estaré esperando, Eriol-kun

-¡Bien! Entonces, descansa pequeña, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana… - cerrando la comunicación - ¡Ahhh! Al fin lo voy a ver… Kaho Mitzuki, me ganaste una batalla muy grande, tanto que lo alejaste de mí dos días pero ahora que lo tengo de vuelta no habrá forma en que lo alejes de mí… - recostándose en el sillón y con el teléfono abrazado – será mejor que llame a Sakura para contarle y decirle que no vengan por mí mañana.

……………………………………………………………………………

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA¡Al fin logré sacar este capítulo! Lo siento, tardé demasiado en actualizar, es sólo que quería hacer este capítulo más largo pero la verdad mi cerebro no dio para más XD y si esperaba a que mi inspiración volviera iba a tardar mucho más tiempo en subirlo, así que aquí está, en fin, estamos cerca del final, así que debo pensarlo muy bien, quiero que quede muy divertido, además de que va a ver un par de sorpresitas por ahí.

¿Qué les pareció? Al fin Kaho contraatacó y logró separarlos un rato ¡Qué mala! Pero no se fíen, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen ¿Opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias? Son bienvenidos. Ahora… ¡REVIEWS! Gracias a todos por el apoyo, me animan a seguir adelante: Shami, Nenexin, LMUndine, gabyhyatt, ayakakomatsu, LadyMarinne, Zaphi-chan, black rose, Basileia Daudojiu, nekogirl14 y Jazmín.

Muchas gracias… ¿les respondí a todos? Jejeje sé que ahora todos estarán con una gran gota en la cabeza o cayéndose de la silla, pero de verdad, con dos historias a veces creo haber respondido todos los reviews y si por alguna causa no los contesto cuando los veo me hago bolas, pero los leo todos y si acaso me faltó alguien por responder háganmelo saber que yo misma me encargo de darme un buen coscorrón por distraída. Mientras, tanto, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (tal vez ya el final).


	4. Chapter 4

_**GIRLFRIEND**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

La canción no es mía (aunque es muy divertida) es de Avril Lavigne y los personajes tampoco (A excepción de Eriol, por supuesto XD) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías.

……………………………………

_-No… no te preocupes, ya te dije que Sakura y Shaoran han estado cuidando de mí._

_-Estoy seguro que así es pero no es lo mismo, deseaba poder cuidarte yo – pícaramente_

_-0///0 pues… entonces voy a tratar de enfermarme pronto, jejeje… ¿dices que mañana ya vas a ir a la escuela?_

_-Sí, así es ¿te molestaría si paso por ti mañana?_

_-¡No, claro que no! Te estaré esperando, Eriol-kun_

_-¡Bien! Entonces, descansa pequeña, hasta mañana._

_-Hasta mañana… - cerrando la comunicación - ¡Ahhh! Al fin lo voy a ver… Kaho Mitzuki, me ganaste una batalla muy grande, tanto que lo alejaste de mí dos días pero ahora que lo tengo de vuelta no habrá forma en que lo alejes de mí… - recostándose en el sillón y con el teléfono abrazado – será mejor que llame a Sakura para contarle y decirle que no vengan por mí mañana._

……………………………………………………………………………

En la residencia Daidouji, una joven corría de un lado a otro, llevaba cerca de dos horas arreglándose, quería lucir lo más linda posible, tenía varios días sin ver al objeto de su afecto y ese día por fin estaría con él. Mientras revolvía todo el cuarto, tocaron la puerta avisándole que ya habían llegado por ella.

-¿Hija? Ya llegó el joven Hiragizawa – prudentemente Sonomi esperó a que la amatista respondiera pues no quería correr el riesgo de sufrir algún enojo por parte de Tomoyo, después de todo tenía algunos días bastante molesta.

-Voy mamá – respondió dulcemente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación dejando ver el resultado de tanto tiempo de arreglo

-¡Wow, qué linda te ves hija, definitivamente el joven Hiragizawa se va a quedar con la boca abierta! – decía examinando cuidadosamente el atuendo de su hija, una falda azul con pequeñas flores adornando las orillas de la misma y una blusa blanca sin mangas, su cabello suelto enmarcaba su rostro que estaba discretamente pintado con tonos suaves que solamente resaltaban la belleza de la jovencita.

-¿Pero qué dices mamá? Si me puse lo primero que encontré, jejeje – sonriendo nerviosamente

-¬¬ sí claro, bueno… será mejor que bajes no querrán llegar tarde a clases

-Sí mamá¡nos vemos después! – la amatista corrió escaleras abajo y en cuanto vio a Eriol se lanzó a sus brazos saltándose los últimos dos escalones, afortunadamente el joven ojiazul la recibió sin ningún problema - ¡¡¡Eriol!!!

-¡¡Uff!! Hola linda – abrazándola fuertemente - ¡Me encantó tu bienvenida, voy a venir por ti más seguido!

-Jejeje, eso espero… - pero la joven ya no pudo continuar pues de pronto escucharon un pequeño grito de la madre de la amatista proviniendo del piso de arriba -¡Ups! Será mejor que nos vayamos – tomando la mano del ojiazul y comenzando a correr hacia el auto de su amigo que estaba estacionado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Espera Tomoyo¿No era esa tú mamá? Debemos ver qué pasó – deteniéndose y jalando un poco a la amatista para que se detuviera

-No te preocupes, Eriol, mi mamá está bien, sólo que creo que entró en mi habitación, jejeje.

-¿Entró en tu habitación, qué tiene eso de malo? – levantando una ceja.

-Pues, que… esta mañana se me hizo un poco tarde y no pude arreglarla

-Bueno… pero ¿eso es en realidad un problema tan grande para la expresión de tu mamá?

-No, es sólo que… bueno… yo jamás había dejado mi cuarto desarreglado jejeje- con una gran gota en la cabeza - ¿Nos… nos vamos ya?

-Sí, claro… vamos linda – abriéndole la puerta mientras discretamente volteaba hacia adentro de la casa, con un poco de curiosidad y pensando - _¡Qué extraño¿Qué habrá visto la mamá de Tomoyo que la impactó tanto? _

……………………………………………………………………

Dentro de la mansión Daidouji y específicamente dentro de la habitación de la única hija de Sonomi, la mujer caminaba lentamente observando cuidadosamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Tomoyo siempre se había caracterizado por ser una jovencita muy limpia y ordenada además de muy juiciosa pero ahora…

La habitación parecía un campo de batalla, la cama estaba desarreglada y encima había montañas de ropa que seguramente se había estado probando toda la mañana, montones de hojas arrugadas en el piso, pues el pequeño cesto de basura que descansaba junto a su escritorio estaba repleto, había muchas fotos del Eriol Hiragizawa pegadas en el espejo del tocador y algunas más regadas por la habitación, la mayoría, fotos que él mismo le había enviado desde Inglaterra, según tenía entendido ¡todo eso podía entenderlo! Después de todo parecía que el joven Hiragizawa le gustaba mucho a su hija, pero lo que no entendía era el por qué de una muñeca y un extraño libro que parecían de ¡Vudú¿¿su hija practicaba vudú, desde cuándo, a quién y por qué?? Además había una foto en la pared llena de dardos¿quién sería esa mujer pelirroja, la había visto antes? Ya no estaba segura de nada, definitivamente tendría que hablar con Tomoyo.

……………………………………………………………………

-No debí haber aceptado la muñeca que me hizo Kero-chan – decía la amatista suspirando.

-¿Decías Tomoyo?

-¿Eh? No… nada, u.u!

……………………………………………………………………

Al llegar a la universidad, el ojiazul acompañó a Tomoyo a su salón, habían llegado temprano, de hecho no había nadie aún en el salón de la amatista pero al llegar vieron en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la ventana un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

-¡Mira Tomoyo¿De quién serán esas flores? Debe ser de algún enamorado en plan de conquista ¿no crees?

-Este… creo que son mías, Eriol – decía la amatista con una gran gota en la cabeza

-¡¡¿¿Tuyas??!!

-Jejeje, creo que sí, después de todo esa es mi silla – acercándose para ver la tarjeta – sip, son para mí – despreocupadamente y extendiéndole la tarjeta para que su amigo pudiera leerla

"_Felicidades por tu recuperación Tomoyo, verte mejor hace que mi día se ilumine nuevamente, espero que al fin aceptes mi invitación a cenar esta noche. El más ferviente de tus admiradores: Fujiyama Eiichi"_

-"El más ferviente de tus admiradores" ¿Pues cuántos…? mejor no me contestes, creo que ahí está la respuesta - Volteándo a una esquina del salón y dirigiéndose hacia el bote de basura

-¿De qué hablas?

-De esto… parece que el tal Eiichi fue simplemente el último en llegar – frunciendo el ceño y levantando el bote

-¿El último…? Eriol ¿de qué hablas¡Oh, Cuántas cosas! Esos son mis chocolates favoritos – decía mientras se acercaba para tomarlos de entre cartas, más flores y varios regalos más - ¿Crees que Eiichi hizo esto?

-Bueno, creo que cada uno de tus "admiradores" tiene algo que ver, seguramente iban tirando los obsequios conforme iban llegando ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí¡qué malos! Jajajaja- abriendo la caja de chocolates y ofreciéndole a Eriol, quien tras dudarlo un poco tomó uno.

-Y… ¿desde cuándo empezó el desfile de obsequios Tomoyo? – decía tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

-Desde que me caí, de hecho ya me habían llegado algunos obsequios antes pero cuando vine en muletas todos parecieron volverse locos, incluso algunos, como Eiichi fueron a mi casa a visitarme

-¿¿Qué?? Pero… ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada? – decía tratando de no atragantarse con el chocolate

-¿Eh? Pues… no pensé que te molestara, Eriol-kun – decía la amatista mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza al darse cuenta de la reacción del ojiazul.

-Y… ¿ya has salido con alguno de tus "admiradores"? – preguntó "despreocupadamente" XD

-En realidad no… aún no.

-¿"Aún"?

-Bueno… es que no creo que sea muy amable de mi parte que después de todas las atenciones que han tenido conmigo continúe negándome a darles una oportunidad o… ¿tú qué opinas, Eriol-kun? – decía inocentemente la amatista estudiando cada gesto del ojiazul quien para su felicidad frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño.

-Creo que no tienes ninguna obligación de corresponder nada, Tomoyo, después de todo… ellos fueron los que decidieron hacer las visitas y darte regalos, tú no lo pediste – acomodándose los lentes

-Mmmm… tienes razón, pero tal vez deba aceptar por lo menos la invitación de Eiichi…

-¡No!... es… es decir, no creo que puedas aceptar – dijo el ojiazul tratando de recobrar la compostura

-¿Qué no puedo? No comprendo a qué te refieres Eriol-kun -levantando una ceja

-Bueno, es que yo pensaba invitarte a salir para compensar los días en que no pudimos vernos… ¡y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta!

-………

-¿Tomoyo-chan? – dijo acercándose a la amatista quien parecía haber perdido la respiración y lo veía con ojos de asombro.

-………

-Tomoyo¿te encuentras bien, linda? – decía posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la jovencita quien al sentirlo cerca pareció reaccionar

-Sí – dijo parpadeando repetidamente tratando de recuperar el autocontrol

-¿Sí qué? – mientras esa endemoniada y coqueta sonrisa afloraba adornando su apuesto rostro - ¿Sí estás bien o sí aceptas salir conmigo?

-Sí a las dos – respondió rápidamente, de hecho demasiado rápido para su gusto – ¿pero... no vas a pasar la tarde con la profesora Mitzuki?

-Bueno… Kaho ya se encuentra mejor y yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, Tomoyo – decía mientras se acercaba a la amatista y le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla.

She's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

-Yo… - Tomoyo trataba de hilar alguna idea racional en su mente pero de repente todo pareció tornarse borroso para ella, lo único que lograba distinguir era cómo los labios de Eriol se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los suyos.

-Ejem… ¿interrumpo algo Tomoyo-chan? – decía desde el quicio de la puerta un joven rubio y de brillante ojos verdes quien tenía una expresión por demás molesta – No sabía que tu "novio" ya hubiera vuelto a clases.

-¿Eh? Ho… hola Eiichi-kun ¿cómo estás? – decía una amatista bastante roja

-Parece que no también como tú – soltó el joven sin dejar de mirar desafiantemente al ojiazul – ¿no nos vas a presentar Tomoyo-chan?

-Sí, claro… Eiichi-kun, él es Hiragizawa Eriol, Eriol él es…

-Fujiyama Eiichi, mucho gusto – completó el ojiazul con una diplomática sonrisa – Debo agradecerte también por las flores que le enviaste a Tomoyo y por la invitación a cenar pero me temo que esta noche Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS ELLA Y YO TENEMOS UNA CITA – soltó de pronto ante el asombro del joven rubio y la bastante amplia sonrisa de Tomoyo.

-Si no te molesta preferiría que fuera Tomoyo la que rechazara mi invitación – volteando a ver tiernamente a la amatista - ¿Tomoyo?

-Yo… creo que… después hablamos, Eiichi, vámonos Eriol – decía sacando al ojiazul casi a empujones del salón de clases - ¡y gracias por las flores son preciosas, enseguida regreso por ellas! – dijo ganándose una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

…………………………………………………………………………

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que íbamos a salir hoy Tomoyo-chan? De esa forma ya no te hubiera molestado – decía el ojiazul mientras caminaban a través de los pasillos de la Universidad que comenzaban a llenarse de estudiantes.

-Bueno… es que me dio mucha pena rechazar otra vez su invitación y decirle que la tuya SI la había aceptado

-Comprendo, pero bueno… no creo que le hubiera parecido extraño, después de todo él cree que somos novios

-¿Eh? No, yo más bien creo que sólo lo dijo por molestar, además, todos sabemos que tú y la… - pero ya no pudo continuar pues el celular de Eriol comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Disculpa Tomoyo¿bueno? Hola Kaho…

Y mientras el ojiazul contestaba la llamada de la pelirroja, Tomoyo miraba incrédula la escena y de pronto comenzó a sentir cómo la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, aprovechando que Eriol se había alejado un poco de ella .

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

-¡Esa mujer otra vez! 4-3 – suspirando – creo que será mejor que deje esto por la paz, es inútil – dijo bajando la cabeza y sin quererlo un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-¿Tomoyo? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Es… estoy bien – dijo tratando de secarse las lágrimas

-¡Claro que no estás bien¿qué pasó amiga? – decía Sakura acercándose a abrazar a su amiga, quien cuando sintió los brazos de la dulce esmeralda no pudo reprimirse más y comenzó a sollozar

-Es que… todas las cosas que he hecho, no creo que sirvan de nada, Saku, ella siempre está en medio y al parecer siempre va a estarlo.

-¿De qué hablas Tomoyo? yo estaba segura de no te ibas a dejar intimidar por nadie – abrazándola un poco más fuerte

-Pero…

-Pero nada, debes luchar por Eriol¿me entiendes? – decía mientras la separaba un poco y la veía directamente a los ojos – ¡No vas a rendirte después de todo lo que has avanzado!

-Yo… ¡sí, tienes razón! – sonriendo un poco – pero es que… ¡¡Ya casi me empata, Saku!! – decía haciendo un puchero mientras Sakura casi termina en el suelo de la impresión.

-Jeje, Eso está mejor, además yo venía a decirte algo de lo que me enteré y que creo que te interesa

-¿Qué es Saku?

-Adivina ¿quién estuvo visitando regularmente a la profesora Mitzuki mientras estuvo enferma?

-¡¡¡No!! No me digas que tu hermano Touya

-…………

-¡¡Dime Saku!!

-Jajajaja ¿quién te entiende¡Pues claro que mi hermano! Mi papá me dijo esta mañana que Touya ha pasado prácticamente estos dos días allá, con razón llegaba tan tarde a casa… ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? Creí que te alegraría saberlo – decía la castaña al notar que la amatista se quedaba seria.

-Sí me alegra, es sólo que… hay algo que me parece extraño¿qué estará tramando esa mujer? – decía comenzando a caminar en círculos – es decir, Eriol estuvo con ella todo el tiempo ¿no es así?... ¡¡Esa mujer es una coqueta!!

-¿Quién es una coqueta? – se escuchó un a voz a espaldas de la amatista quien de inmediato dio un respingo y al darse vuelta se topó con el ojiazul quien la veía extrañado.

-Etto… ¡una chica que le está coqueteando a mi Shaoran! – dijo de pronto Sakura al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, definitivamente estar frente a Eriol le hacía daño.

-¿A Shaoran? Vaya, Sakura-chan ¿eso quiere decir qué tienes un poco de competencia? – decía divirtiéndose con la situación.

-Pues… jejeje así sonó ¿verdad?

-Por cierto Tomoyo ¿qué pasó? Te desapareciste de pronto, estaba preocupado – acercándose a la amatista quien no había despegado la vista del joven inglés, pero extrañamente lo veía muy seria

-Es que… ¡Yo la llamé y le dije que era urgente! – decía la castaña salvando de nuevo a su amiga y dándole un codazo para que reaccionara - ¿verdad Tomoyo?

-¿Eh? Sí, así es… y pues como tu estabas hablando por teléfono no quise interrumpirte – sonriendo, pero aún así el ojiazul siguió acercándose hasta quedar a frente a ella y la observó detenidamente

-Tus ojos están rojos¿estuviste llorando? – preguntó mientras la veía con la preocupación reflejada en aquellos ojos azules, una expresión que ni sus anteojos lograban esconder.

-Yo…

En ese momento Shaoran se acercaba y al ver a sus amigos reunidos decidió unirse a ellos evitando así que la joven amatista tuviera que dar una explicación.

-¡Hola¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Las clases ya van a comenzar

-Hola Shaoran – decía Eriol mientras tomaba la mano de la amatista y caminaba hacia el joven chino – hablábamos de "las rivales de Sakura" – sonriendo

-¿Eh? – pese a que el joven no entendía nada prefirió guardar silencio, después de todo tal vez era una nueva locura de Tomoyo.

-Bueno Tomoyo, será mejor que te lleve a tu salón antes de que se haga tarde – comenzando a alejarse de los castaños - ¡Nos vemos después chicos!

-¿Qué fue eso, Saku? – preguntó el joven cuando sus amigos se alejaron

-Acompáñame a mi salón Shao, en el camino te cuento – dijo en un suspiro

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

………………………………………………………………………………

Esa tarde Tomoyo y Eriol salieron tal y como lo habían planeado, después de clase decidieron ir al cine y en ese momento se encontraban decidiendo qué película iban a ver.

-¿Segura que quieres ver esa Tomoyo? – preguntaba el ojiazul muy divertido – no creí que te gustara ese tipo de películas

-Lo que pasa es que la han anunciado tanto que quiero verla : )

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Después de comprar los boletos para "El ataque de los vampiros sangrientos al hombre lobo y compañía, en el espinazo del diablo" (Jajaja sonó a película del Santo) y de que Eriol tuviera que lidiar con las miradas de "quieres abrazar a la chica, por eso la llevas a ver eso" los dos jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando la película, sobretodo Tomoyo que pudo poner en acción su actuación de "damisela asustada necesitada de protección" pues en cada oportunidad comenzaba a saltar en su asiento.

Eriol había decidido poner el celular en vibrador para evitar molestar a los demás pero Tomoyo no permitiría que Kaho Mitzuki interrumpiera su cita, así que tenía un as bajo la manga y lo iba a usar en la primera oportunidad.

-¡Oh qué horror! – decía en voz baja mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos - ¡Pobre hombre lobo!

-Calma linda¿segura que quieres terminar de ver la película? – decía tiernamente Eriol cerca del oído de la amatista.

-Sí… solamente me asusta un poco pero estoy bien, de verdad – decía mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos quedamos y creo que tengo un buen remedio para que ya no te asustes tanto – sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿A sí, cuál?

-Ven, yo mismo te voy a proteger de todos esos vampiros – decía mientras pasaba su mano sobre los hombros de la amatista.

-0///0 _¡¡Ahhh funcionó!! Kaho Mitzuki vuelvo a la batalla 5-3 _– pensaba emocionada mientras se aferraba al ojiazul y aprovechaba para sacar nuevamente el celular de la chamarra que el joven llevaba puesta.

…………………………………………………………………

Después del éxito obtenido, fueron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante donde estuvieron un buen rato platicando y riendo juntos y después decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque pingüino, el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, había muy pocas personas puesto que ya era un poco tarde, desde que habían dejado la sala de cine habían caminado abrazados, él aún sostenía a la amatista por los hombros y ella había pasado su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, ninguno lograba articular palabra, simplemente estaban disfrutando el momento que estaban viviendo y de pronto por tercera vez esa tarde Tomoyo sintió una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente – _6-3_ – pensó emocionada.

-Eriol… creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa

-Mmmm¿tan pronto? – dijo renuentemente, en realidad estaba disfrutando de la compañía de la amatista y lo menos que deseaba era terminar ya la cita.

-Sí, no quiero que mi mamá se preocupe

-Tienes razón, vámonos – dijo con un suspiro mientras se encaminaban hacia su auto.

……………………………………………………………………………

Al llegar a la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que aún no había devuelto el celular a Eriol y ya habían llegado, así que tenía que pensar rápido en qué iba a hacer a menos que quisiera ser descubierta, pensó que debía abrazarlo, de nuevo, sí… eso haría, sacó el celular cuidando que Eriol no la viera y entonces…

-Bueno, Tomoyo-chan, buenas noches, paso por ti mañana¿te parece bien? – dijo una vez que la ayudó a bajar del automóvil y al darse cuenta de que estaba algo pensativa, tomó la barbilla de la joven con la mano y sus ojos chocaron con los de la amatista.

-Eriol…

De pronto Tomoyo vio en los ojos de Eriol algo diferente, un extraño brillo que supo reconocer de inmediato pues era el mismo brillo que mostraba su mirada cada vez que se veía en el espejo desde la primera vez que se diera cuenta que estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa y fue entonces que él se quitó sus anteojos dejando al descubierto esa hermosa luz.

…………………………………………………………………………

Era el momento... él lo sabía, si no se atrevía a hacerlo se iba a arrepentir, no podía negar que ese juego que ambos habían comenzado le parecía absolutamente delicioso, pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando y cuando vio brillar los ojos de la amatista y sonreírle nada más importó en ese momento, apartó sus anteojos. Nadie lo sabía pero solamente se los quitaba cuando pensaba besar a una chica y ahora estaba más que decidido a besarla a ella, a la dulce amatista frente a él.

Bajó lentamente la cabeza sin dejar de ver a Tomoyo, aún esperaba que ella se rehusara a aceptarlo pero ella no se movió, al contrario, parecía esperarlo, así que cerró lentamente los ojos y alcanzó a verla hacer lo mismo, poco a poco cerró la distancia entre ambos y al fin sus labios se juntaron.

………………………………………………………………………

_¡Me está besando!_ – pensó Tomoyo al sentir la calidez de los labios de Eriol, definitivamente esa noche era perfecta, se sentía entre nubes y estaba segura que de pronto el mundo entero se había tornado de un hermoso color rosa, le hubiera gustado constatarlo pero no pensaba romper ese momento ni por todo el oro del mundo (aunque tal vez sí por el placer de pasar toda la vida con él).

Al darse cuenta de que Eriol comenzaba a besarla más fervientemente, rodeó su cuello con las manos atrayéndolo más a ella y casi sin pensarlo abrió lentamente la boca dándole acceso completo a su príncipe quien de inmediato invadió su boca haciéndola experimentar sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas para ella.

……………………………………………………………………

El la abrazaba fuertemente como si temiera que se desvaneciera de pronto de entre sus brazos, ambos estaban tan embebidos en sus propios sentimientos que no notaban nada a su alrededor y la amatista estaba tan emocionada y se sentía tan débil que pensaba que de no ser porque él la sostenía fuertemente se habría desvanecido, desafortunadamente esa misma falta de fuerza hizo que el celular de Eriol resbalara de sus manos y se estrellara directamente en el piso provocando que ambos se sobresaltaran y se apartaran de inmediato.

Mientras el ojiazul veía su celular en el suelo y el color huía del rostro de la amatista (como estoy segura ella quería huir), sin decir una sola palabra, el joven levantó el celular y lo puso dentro de su chamarra pero cuando volteó a ver a Tomoyo, ella estaba estática, muy pálida y las lágrimas habían comenzado a bañar su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? – decía acercándose a ella bastante asustado - ¿Qué tienes linda?

-Yo… no debimos… tú tienes… yo… ¡Lo siento! – dijo al tiempo que echaba a correr adentro de la casa.

-¡Tomoyo, espera! - dijo corriendo detrás de ella pero la joven apenas puso un pie dentro cerró sin darle oportunidad de nada - ¡Tomoyo abre, por favor, tenemos que hablar¡¡Tienes que escucharme!! – golpeando fuertemente la puerta, comenzaba a desesperarse en verdad, sobre todo porque aún oía los sollozos de la amatista.

……………………………………………………………

Sakura y Shaoran habían decidido ir a visitar a Tomoyo, querían saber qué tal les había ido en su cita a sus amigos pero cuando llegaron Tomoyo aún no aparecía, era buena señal, debían estar pasándola muy bien, decidieron esperarla un poco más, pero estaban tardándose bastante, afortunadamente la madre de la amatista había avisado que ella también iba a llegar tarde.

Justo cuando habían decidido marcharse escucharon cómo la puerta se abría y era cerrada de un violento portazo, después sólo escucharon algunos sollozos ahogados, alarmados se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga recargada en la puerta hecha un mar de lágrimas, Sakura corrió a abrazarla mientras Shaoran veía la escena incrédulo, iban a preguntarle qué había pasado cuando escucharon a Eriol gritar del otro lado de la puerta.

Fue en ese instante que el joven castaño salió de su estupor para dar paso a una furia incontenible y mientras Tomoyo lloraba en brazos de Sakura, él abrió la puerta de un jalón y…

……………………………………………………………………

Podía escuchar la voz de Sakura, seguramente estaba ahí para visitar a Tomoyo, eso le parecía perfecto, ahora tal vez ella le podría ayudar a convencer a la amatista de que lo escuchara, necesitaba decirle tantas cosas. La puerta se abrió de pronto y por un segundo, sólo un segundo, pensó que las cosas estarían bien después de todo… pero ese pensamiento pronto desapareció cuando sintió cómo caía al suelo después de recibir un golpe tremendo en el rostro, apenas estaba logrando enfocar de nuevo la visión y trataba de reaccionar cuando sintió cómo lo levantaban de un tirón y escuchó al fin una voz conocida aunque al ver la expresión del castaño pensó que eso no era precisamente bueno.

-¡¡¡¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS!!!

-¡Basta Shaoran! – decía en ese momento la amatista que salía junto a Sakura.

-¡Shaoran por favor, no sigas! - gritaba la castaña

Y aún con una fiera expresión en el rostro Shaoran soltó bruscamente a Eriol, quien debido a la fuerza del castaño, cayó al suelo nuevamente, pero esta vez se levantó como impulsado por un rayo, un delgado hilo rojo corría a través de su labio inferior. Estaba desesperado, frustrado y ahora muy molesto con Shaoran, así que, en contra de todo lo que creía correcto decidió defenderse esta vez y así mismo desquitar un poco el coraje que estaba pasando.

-Tienes suerte…

-¡¡Pero tú no, ahora verás!! – dijo el ojiazul lanzándose contra el joven chino.

Tras varios minutos de incesante pelea que a las dos jovencitas que observaban les parecieron eternos, Tomoyo decidió poner fin a semejante escena puesto que ya estaban llamando la atención de todo el personal de la mansión y no quería arriesgarse a que su madre viera todo ese escándalo (no sabe que Sonomi no se encuentra XD) así que tomando una manguera que estaba cerca de ahí y que se utilizaba para algunas áreas del extenso jardín, dejó que el agua se encargara de apaciguar los ánimos de aquel par, quienes al sentir el agua fría se alejaron uno del otro con expresión cansada y varios golpes en el rostro.

-¡¡Dije que basta!! – gritó la jovencita - ¡¡Dejen de lastimarse!!

-¡¡El fue el que te lastimó Tomoyo¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-¡¡¡LA BESE!! - espetó de pronto mientras se limpiaba la sangre que aún salía por un lado de su boca

Y de pronto todo se paralizó, Sakura y Shaoran se veían alternativamente y veían a sus amigos quienes tenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro. Eriol se veía realmente preocupado y la amatista estaba tan pálida que parecía un fantasma, hasta que ya no pudo más y echó a correr nuevamente dentro de la casa, dejando a sus amigos bastante desconcertados.

-Debes ser terrible besando – dijo Shaoran mientras esbozaba una sarcástica sonrisa

-Te aseguro que no, pero estoy dispuesto a someterme a una prueba – dijo el inglés siguiéndole el juego a su amigo y sonriéndole de la misma forma demostrándose uno al otro que todo estaba bien entre ellos nuevamente.

-Creo que no tenemos los mismos gustos, amigo – levantando la ceja

-Yo creo que sí porque me refería a Sakura

-¡¡Heyy!!

-Jajajaja lo siento, sólo bromeo, ahora… si me disculpan, voy a hablar con Tomoyo.

-Pero si la besaste, no entiendo ¿por qué se puso así?

-Porque no quiere ser "la otra" – habló al fin la castaña que no había apartado la vista de la puerta por donde había entrado su mejor amiga.

-Es verdad Eriol ¿qué va a pasar con la profesora Mitzuki? - dirigiendo un mirada inquisidora hacia el joven inglés.

…………………………………………………………………………………

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ñaca ñaca, soy mala por dejarlo ahí… perdón XD. A todos los que leen "Mi viaje contigo" les pido una disculpa, se supone que le tocaba actualización a esa historia pero quería terminar al fin "Girlfriend" para poder dedicarme por entero a mi otro fic, cosa que se darán cuenta no logré, jejeje.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo y no lo terminé por dos razones:

No quería que fuera demasiado largo

Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para el final, una especie de "Bonus track" si lo quieren ver de esa forma.

Así que por favor no me odien que trataré de terminar esta historia lo más pronto posible (y espero lograr terminar el próximo capítulo de "mi viaje contigo" que les prometo estará muy interesante) Ahora ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! Muchas gracias a: "f", Malu Daidoji, ayakakomatsu, , LMUndine, Basileia Daudojiu, Zaphi-chan, nekogirl14, Nenexin.

Y ahora quisiera agradecer a dos personas a las cuales no pude responder (no me dejaron correo XD) **SHAMI:** gracias por todos tus reviews y por cierto, estuve a punto de tomar en cuenta lo del armario, pero me temo que después de las travesuras para un corazoncito noble como el de Tomoyo, inevitablemente viene el remordimiento (como pudimos verlo esta vez).

**LadyMarinne:** Muchas gracias y te aseguro que Tomoyo dará lo mejor de sí, gracias por las porras, espero que este capítulo te guste.

¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!!

Diana Hiragizawa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**GIRLFRIEND**_

**Por: Diana Hiragizawa**

La canción no es mía (aunque es muy divertida) es de Avril Lavigne y los personajes tampoco (Excepto Eriol, quien es TOTALMENTE MIOOO XD, perdón me emocioné jejeje) ya que son de CLAMP, las demás locuras sí son mías.

……………………………………

_Debes ser terrible besando – dijo Shaoran mientras esbozaba una sarcástica sonrisa_

_-Te aseguro que no, pero estoy dispuesto a someterme a una prueba – dijo el inglés siguiéndole el juego a su amigo y sonriéndole de la misma forma demostrándose uno al otro que todo estaba bien entre ellos nuevamente._

_-Creo que no tenemos los mismos gustos, amigo – levantando la ceja_

_-Yo creo que sí porque me refería a Sakura_

_-¡¡Heyy!!_

_-Jajajaja lo siento, sólo bromeo, ahora… si me disculpan, voy a hablar con Tomoyo._

_-Pero si la besaste, no entiendo ¿por qué se puso así?_

_-Porque no quiere ser "la otra" – habló al fin la castaña que no había apartado la vista de la puerta por donde había entrado su mejor amiga._

_-Es verdad Eriol ¿qué va a pasar con la profesora Mitzuki? - dirigiendo un mirada inquisidora hacia el joven inglés_

……………………………………

Se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazando una almohada mientras trataba de explicarse a sí misma qué estaba pasando, no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal si Eriol la había besado, después de todo, eso era lo que ella quería ¿no? Se supone que había estado peleando por él, por un beso, por su corazón…

Ese era parte del problema, no estaba segura de que Eriol la quisiera en verdad, ella deseaba con toda el alma que su príncipe la amara tanto como ella a él, pero él era novio de alguien más… ¿entonces dónde quedaba ella? Esta situación comenzaba a molestarla en verdad y ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando, además estaba la otra parte del problema ¡LA CULPA! Se supone que ella no debería estarle quitando el novio a nadie, si así lo deseaba podía tener a cualquiera de los chicos de la escuela ¡A CUALQUIERA! Ahhh, excepto a Eriol Hiragizawa ¿qué se le va a hacer? uno siempre quiere los imposibles.

Otra vez estaba permitiendo que decayera su ánimo y no quería continuar así ¡¡Iría a enfrentar a Eriol y le EXIGIRÍA que la escogiera ella, después de todo ella era la mejor!!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can

Cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when it's gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

Fue entonces que escuchó su voz muy cerca, llamándola e hizo justamente lo que tenía qué hacer…

…………………………………………………………………………

-¿Tomoyo? – decía el ojiazul mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta de la habitación, le había costado un poco de trabajo deshacerse de sus amigos pero debía hablar primero con ella.

Al ver que nadie respondía entró con cuidado y pudo ver perfectamente la razón por la cual la madre de la amatista había gritado esa mañana, definitivamente Tomoyo tenía "un poco" desarreglado, logró ver la montaña de ropa en la cama, papeles regados por la habitación, varias fotos de él que lograron arrancarle una sonrisa… que se convirtió en una gran gota de sudor al ver en la puerta del clóset una foto de Kaho llena de dardos, por lo menos debía admitir que al parecer la amatista tenía buena puntería.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Y aún con la gota en la cabeza decidió llamarla nuevamente.

-¿Tomoyo? Qué raro, si no estás aquí ¿dónde te habrás metido princesa? – dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

………………………………………………………….

En cuanto escuchó el "clic" de la puerta, Tomoyo emergió de la gran montaña de ropa que estaba en su cama, su cabello totalmente revuelto y ella con las mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortada debido a la falta de oxígeno, puesto que con tal de no ser descubierta había evitado respirar hasta quedar prácticamente azul.

-¡Ahhhh! De acuerdo, dije que lo iba a enfrentar pero no dije que lo fuera hacer en este preciso momento ¡Mañana, sí… eso es, mañana lo voy a enfrentar o tal vez pasado mañana o el año que viene! – dijo volviendo a esconderse entre la ropa - ¡pero de que le voy a exigir que me escoja a mí, sí lo haré! – fue lo último que se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

………………………………………………………………

Como no pudieron encontrar a Tomoyo, decidieron ir a sus casas a descansar y aunque renuentemente Eriol aceptó que hablaría con ella al otro día, porque después de todo, la joven no parecía tener intención alguna de aparecer.

Esa noche fue eterna para el ojiazul, quería hablar con Kaho pero lamentablemente cuando llegó, ella ya estaba descansando en su habitación y no se atrevió a despertarla, Spi aún seguía en casa de Sakura visitando a Kerberos y Nakuru… bueno, seguramente ella estaba colgada del cuello de algún "afortunado" así que se dirigió a su habitación para tratar de dormir un poco, cosa que estaba seguro no lograría.

Se quitó la ropa mojada, se puso una fina pijama azul oscuro y se metió a la cama pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el dulce rostro de la amatista aparecía frente a él, así como la culpa por haberla hecho llorar, definitivamente eso de estar enamorado no había resultado tan sencillo de controlar como pensó en un principio y es que, si había de admitirlo, Tomoyo lo volvía loco y hacía que su siempre racional forma de ser se volviera un desastre… desastre que tenía que solucionar, sí es que ella podía perdonarlo.

………………………………………………………………

Al otro día en la escuela Eriol estuvo buscando a la amatista antes de clases e inclusive iba en cada oportunidad al salón de la joven y nada, al parecer no había asistido, marcó mil veces esa mañana a su casa pero siempre se la negaban diciendo que estaba en la universidad ¡eso no era cierto!... ¿o sí?, esta vez no quería recurrir a la magia para saber dónde estaba... en honor a la verdad, no se atrevía a ver ¿qué tal si la veía llorando? O peor aún ¿qué tal si había alguien consolándola? De acuerdo, eso era poco probable, él sabía que Tomoyo lo amaba, pero tal vez ya no estuviera dispuesta a estar con él o… ¡uf! lo mejor era regresar a sus clases, aunque no le veía el caso, de todos modos no podía concentrarse pero cualquier cosa era mejor a seguirle permitiendo a su mente divagar así.

………………………………………………………………

Una sombra cruzó el pasillo por el que había pasado el ojiazul una vez que éste comenzó a alejarse, un suspiro involuntario escapó de su boca y la culpa hizo de nuevo su aparición, atacando sin piedad, pero sentía que aún no recuperaba las fuerzas del todo.

En ese momento sintió cómo una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y sin querer gritó asustada.

-¡¡¡Aayyyy!! – al voltear se encontró con cierto castaño que la veía con una mano en el pecho y los ojos muy abiertos - ¡¡Shaoran, me asustaste!!

-¿¿Yooo¡tú casi haces que me de un infarto! – decía recuperándose - ¿Qué haces escondida Tomoyo, no piensas darle la cara?

-¡Claro que sí! – dijo vehemente, pero al ver que su amigo fruncía un poco el ceño dijo casi en un susurro – hoy tengo que entregar un trabajo y después me voy a casa pero sí lo pienso confrontar – aún más bajito – algún día.

-Tomoyo… - entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Ya lo sé! Es sólo que… ¡Se suponía que primero iba a terminar con la profesora Mitzuki y después nos íbamos a besar, no al contrario! – moviendo frenéticamente los brazos para terminar dejándolos caer en señal de derrota

-Si no querías sentirte así ¿por qué dejaste que te besara? – dijo acercándose y abrazándola

-¡Shaoran ¿es que no lo has visto? – dijo levantando la cabeza para ver a los ojos a su amigo - ¡Es un bombón! ahhh ¿quién podría resistirse a esos fantásticos y fuertes brazos, ese magnífico cabello negro que cae sobre semejante rostro, esos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos y misteriosos como el mismo mar y esos labios? sobre todo esos labios…

-¬¬ ¡Ay Tomoyo!

-Además es tan tierno, Shaoran – decía soñadoramente

-Pues entonces habla con él, aclaren las cosas

-Pero… ¿qué hago si él no me quiere, qué hago si prefiere quedarse con ella? – hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

-Honestamente lo dudo, ayer prácticamente tuvimos que arrastrarlo fuera de tu casa.

-¿Te… te dijo algo de la profesora Mitzuki? – preguntó sin querer conocer la respuesta realmente.

-No, Saku y yo no pudimos sacarle una sola palabra, pero yo te puedo asegurar que él está enamorado de ti.

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

-¡Ahh! Pues entonces supongo que no me queda más remedio que buscarlo ¿verdad? – apartándose un poco, aún cabizbaja.

-Así es – sonriendo – y después nos llamas para decirnos cómo te fue, Sakura también ha estado buscándote y en cuanto se entere de que estás por aquí no vas a poder escaparte de ella, la tienes muy preocupada.

-Lo siento, me disculparé con ella después y prometo contarles todo con lujo de detalles… ahora me voy ¿crees que esté en su salón?

-Seguramente…

-Bien ¡Gracias Shaoran-kun! – alejándose - ¡deséame suerte!

-¡Suerte amiga! – agitando la mano - ¡aunque sé que no la necesitas!

………………………………………………………………………

Quien lo viera jamás imaginaría que estaba desesperado, lucía como siempre: impasible y tranquilo, sonriendo cortésmente a todo el que se cruzara en su camino pero la lucha con él mismo era bastante cruenta y parecía que su mente iba ganado, así que después de meditarlo un poco decidió que sí recurriría a la magia para saber qué estaba pasando o la duda terminaría matándolo, dar a conocer sus sentimientos no era su plan número uno o algo que hubiera hecho antes pero tendría que arriesgarse esta vez, en cuanto la encontrara iba a confesarle la verdad, a decirle que se había enamorado de ella y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que ella lo aceptara… Eriol Hiragizawa rogando, no iba a ser común pero sí muy honesto además tendría la ventaja de que su conciencia lo dejaría en paz.

Sin querer había llegado a su salón pero ya no estaba dispuesto a entrar y dio media vuelta.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando un lugar seguro para llevar a cabo su plan cuando una chica lo detuvo y ahora intentaba zafarse de esa situación lo más pronto posible, trataba de ser cortés pero francamente la joven rubia frente a él no dejaba de hablar y de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, eso debió levantarle el ego por lo menos un poco, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado preocupado para ponerle siquiera atención, así que cuando lo abrazó lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa y lo descolocó.

………………………………………………………………………

Sería franca esta vez y le confesaría a Eriol sus sentimientos, eso era lo mejor, de esa forma él estaría obligado a decirle acerca de los suyos también, no más "hora feliz", no más "dos por una", tendría que elegir y más le valía que ella fuera la elegida porque si no…

Al dar vuelta, lo primero que vio fue cómo una chica ¡¡ABRAZABA a Eriol!!, los ojos prácticamente se salían de sus órbitas mientras trataba de reaccionar, alguien en su posición se habría retirado de ahí, era lo más sensato, después de todo ella no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, aunque a final de cuentas él la había besado y eso valía algo ¿no? además hablábamos de Tomoyo Daidouji ¡Nadie jugaba con Tomoyo Daidouji! Y en un arranque de furia, se quitó la zapatilla y la arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo, dando directamente en el objetivo¡la cabeza de la pobre chica! Y después le arrojó a él, el trabajo que se suponía tenía que entregar, aunque para su desgracia lo esquivó.

Eso ya era demasiado, ni siquiera había logrado deshacerse de Kaho Mitzuki cuando ya tenía más competencia¡¡pues ya estaba harta, ahora era turno de él dedicarse a enamorarla, si es que le interesaba, porque ella no haría nada más!!

Hey you...

No way...

Hey you...

No way no way

Hey hey!

………………………………………………………………………

-¡¡Aaayyy!! – gritó mientras se separaba rápidamente del joven para ver qué la había golpeado, aturdida volteó a todos lados y vio volar unas hojas directamente hacia el ojiazul, pero ya puesto sobre aviso él sí logró esquivar el golpe - ¿¿Quién diablos hizo esto?? – gritaba a todos lados mientras los estudiantes que pasaban comenzaban a reírse disimuladamente.

Eriol se imaginó de inmediato quién había sido la causante de semejante alboroto y tomando el trabajo del suelo lo comprobó al leer el nombre de la amatista, acto seguido, tomó la zapatilla del suelo y echó a correr buscándola, dejando a su "enamorada" atrás, haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos.

………………………………………………………………………

-¡¡Ese imbécil!! – decía corriendo hacia los jardines de la universidad - ¿¿Quién diablos se cree para engañarme con otra??

-¡¡TOMOYO!! – escuchó detrás de ella

-¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!! – tratando de correr más rápido pero ni siquiera se había quitado aún la otra zapatilla.

-¡¡ESPERA!! – dijo tomando su mano y haciendo que se detuviera - ¡Linda, te estuve buscando, tenemos que hablar!

-Permíteme dudarlo – sarcásticamente – y si quieres hablar, parece que tienes una "amiguita" a la que le encantaría hablar contigo, A MI NO – dando media vuelta

-Tomoyo – tomándola por lo hombros y haciendo que se girara - ¿por qué estás tan molesta conmigo, linda? – N.A ¡Hombres ¬¬!

-¡Yo no estoy molesta, estoy saltando de felicidad!

-Creo que más bien estás cojeando, porque te falta esto – dijo mostrándole la zapatilla mientras sonreía dulcemente – acabo de confirmar que tienes muy buena puntería.

En ese momento la levantó en brazos haciendo que la amatista se sonrojara violentamente, la llevo hasta una banca cercana y después de dejarla ahí suavemente se arrodilló frente a ella y se dispuso a ponerle la zapatilla, la joven se paralizó y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta y tratar de controlar su respiración.

-Esto parece la escena de un cuento ¿no crees? Por cierto, ayer no me dejaste preguntarte…

-¿Pre… preguntarme? – dijo aturdida cuando él clavó su mirada en ella sin levantarse, de pronto pareció olvidar que se suponía que estaba molesta con el ojiazul, lo vio tomar aire y de pronto le dijo:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Tomoyo-chan? - naturalmente pero el tono de su voz sonaba muy cálido y a la vez expectante.

Tomoyo lo miraba atónita, dentro de los ojos de él vio cómo la incertidumbre se asomaba detrás de esa apariencia de tranquilidad así como algo parecido al ¿temor?, después de segundos que al ojiazul le parecieron eternos, la amatista logró articular.

-¿¿Novia?? Pero ¿qué hay de la profesora Mitzuki? – dijo mientras Eriol sonreía ampliamente relajándose al fin.

-¿Qué hay con Kaho? – inocentemente

-Ella es tú novia ¿no es cierto? – dijo confundida mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas

-Kaho y yo terminamos nuestro noviazgo mucho antes de que regresáramos a Japón

-¿¿QUEEE???

-Aún somos buenos amigos - tranquilamente

-¿Pero cómo… por qué…? nunca me dijiste… yo pensé…

-¿Cómo? Fue hace casi un año ¿por qué? Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorándome de tí, nunca te lo dije porque jamás me preguntaste, además tenía que arreglar todo antes de venir a declararme ¿no crees? Y tengo que confesar que sí sabía que pensabas que Kaho aún era mi novia… pero ya me conoces, me agrada saber las cosas antes que los demás – Tomoyo lo veía incrédula mientras la sonrisa de Eriol iba desapareciendo poco a poco – La verdad nunca quise hacerte sufrir… perdóname, por favor, llevé este juego demasiado lejos.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿qué me amas?

-Te amo –afirmó al tiempo que se levantaba un poco y se acercaba a ella pero cuando iba a besarla, la joven amatista apartó el rostro.

-Déjame ver si entendí: tú me amas, Kaho no es tu novia, me amas ¡Sabías que yo estaba en contra de la profesora Mitzuki ¿me amas? – sonriendo

-Te amo ¿puedo besarte ahora? – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y sentándose junto a ella

-Mmmm… sí, creo que sí – sonrió dulcemente subiendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la cabeza del ojiazul al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y le ofrecía sus labios.

-Gracias… - fue lo último que dijo antes de fundirse en un tierno beso con la joven que le había robado el corazón y que lo había hecho suspirar como si fuera un adolescente.

Uh oh uh oh

You're so good to me

Baby baby

-¡Eriol! – dijo la amatista apartándolo bruscamente después de un breve instante - ¡Le hice cosas terribles a la profesora Mitzuki! – hundiendo el rostro en sus manos

-Jajajajaja ¡Lo sé!

-¿¿¿Cómo que lo sabes??? – dijo levantándose bruscamente

-Estuve observándote todo el tiempo - pícaramente

-¡Aaayy nooo! Esto es terrible ¡¡¿¿Qué vas a pensar de mí??!! - dijo al mismo tiempo que escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Qué tienes mucha imaginación Tomoyo y que no creí que Shaoran te ayudara en todo esto, jajajajaja!

-¡No es gracioso! La profesora Mitzuki va a odiarme – bajando la voz

-No lo creo… además el que yo lo sepa no implica necesariamente que se lo haya dicho – dijo acercándose

-¿Entonces no se lo has dicho? - suspirando

-No

-¿Lo harás?

-Claro que no, amor… además, a final de cuentas le hiciste un favor, Touya Kinomoto no se ha despegado de ella, así que creo que las cosas van a tomar el curso que siempre debieron haber llevado.

-¡Gracias! – dijo suspirando y lanzándose a sus brazos - Pero... entonces todas esas llamadas y el que estuvieras siempre con ella...

-Bueno, ya te dije que ella y yo somos buenos amigos así que cuando enfermó me preocupé mucho, sobre todo porque yo conocía el "origen" de esa enfermedad - dijo haciendo sonrojar a la amatista - y las llamadas fueron porque creo que después de todo Kaho es una mujer muy enamorada y como tal, llamaba a su amigo para contarle sus avances con Touya.

-Ahora comprendo...

-Y ya que todo está aclarado vamos a entregar este trabajo antes de que pretendas volver a usarlo como arma – dijo separándose un poco para tomar el fólder que había dejado en la banca.

-0///0 ¡Lo siento ¿te hice mucho daño?!

-En realidad logré esquivarlo pero no puedo decir lo mismo de aquella chica

-¡¡Ahhh!! Es verdad, no todo está aclarado ¿por qué te estaba abrazando? – fingiendo molestia

-Creo que se me estaba declarando, la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención y el abrazo me tomó por sorpresa, claro que a ella le tomó más por sorpresa el golpe que le diste, jajajaja.

-0///0 supongo… aunque no negarás que se lo merecía – dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar tomados de la mano.

-Jajajajaja

La pareja iba rumbo al salón de la amatista cuando de pronto Eriol jaló a Tomoyo hacía un pequeño cuarto de limpieza por el que iban pasando y al estar dentro cerró la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, la joven estaba prácticamente en shock cuando vio como el ojiazul comenzaba a acercarse y sin previo aviso la tomó entre sus brazos y atrapó sus labios.

I want to lock you up in my closet

Where no one's around

I want to put your hand in my pocket

Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner

And kiss you without a sound

I want to stay this way forever

I'll say it loud

Now you're in

And you can't get out

Literalmente la dejó sin aliento, cuando sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, él se separó para tomar aire, pero después de unos segundos la besó nuevamente, esta vez profundizando el beso mientras la amatista parecía reaccionar al fin rodeando su cuello con los brazos para acercarlo más, la lengua del ojiazul trazaba sensualmente el contorno de la boca de la amatista para después invadir por completo sus sentidos, los minutos siguieron pasando felizmente mientras ellos no se daban por enterados.

-He esperado mucho tiempo para poder besarte, linda – decía entrecortadamente el ojiazul cuando se separó para volver a tomar aire

-Eriol…

-¿Sabes? Aún no me respondes, Tomoyo-chan – decía pícaramente mientras la sostenía aún entre sus brazos.

-¿Responder qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Yo…

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

-¿Sí?

-Tendré que pensarlo – seriamente mientras se apartaba un poco – después de todo, me mentiste

-Jamás te he mentido – haciendo un puchero que casi derritió a la amatista

-No me dijiste que la profesora Mitzuki ya no era tu novia – dijo conteniendo el impulso de besarlo nuevamente

-Nunca me preguntaste, si lo hubieras hecho te habrías ahorrado bastantes travesuras, aunque me habrías privado de toda la diversión.

-Me estuviste espiando, sabías lo que estaba pasando y no dijiste nada.

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener un pasatiempo, princesa… saber las cosas antes que nadie es mi pasatiempo.

Baby baby

You're so good to me

Baby baby

-Mmmm, debo quitarte ese mal hábito.

-Por ti haría lo que sea con tal de que me aceptes, te voy a llevar a dónde quieras, al fin del mundo si así lo deseas, me voy a volver el más inocente de los hombres y prometo no guardarte ningún otro secreto, lo que tú quieras, sólo tienes que pedirlo…- acercando su rostro hacia ella.

-Sabes que sí quiero ser tu novia – dijo en un susurro y después se besaron tiernamente, poco a poco Tomoyo se separo para preguntarle melosamente - ¿de verdad me contarás tus más oscuros secretos?

-Los más oscuros – riendo suavemente

I can make you feel all better

Just take it in

And I can show you all the places

You've never been

And I can make you say everything

That you never said

And I will let you do anything

Again and again

Now you're in

And you can't get out

-¿Sabes? – poniéndose seria - No quiero que cambies nada, me fascinas tal como eres, pero… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que quieras – decía mientras frotaba suavemente su nariz contra la de la amatista.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí encerrados? Los lugares muy cerrados no son mi máximo ¿sabes? – decía con una gotita en la cabeza

-Jajajajaja lo siento, es que vi a Sakura y a Shaoran al final del pasillo y quería pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas contigo antes de enfrentarlos pero supongo que ya se habrán ido.

-¡¡En realidad los vimos entrar ahí y los hemos estado escuchando todo el tiempo!! – decía la dulce voz de Sakura del otro lado de la puerta provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la pareja y una gotita en la cabeza de su novio quien vigilaba que nadie más se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba -¿Ya podemos pasar ¡¡Nos morimos de ganas por abrazarlos!!

-¿Nos? – decía renuente Shaoran

-¿Tú no nos quieres abrazar Shaoran-kun? – decía la amatista abriendo la puerta

-Bueno… supongo que sí ¡Felicidades amigos!

-¡¡¡Sí, al fin!!! - Gritaba la castaña mientras se abrazaba a la recién formada pareja y jalaba a su novio para que se uniera.

Baby baby

You're so good to me

Baby baby

………………………………………………………………………

La Universidad estaba llena de estudiantes tratando de inscribirse, había pasado un año más y después del problemático comienzo, las cosas mejoraron para todos. Sakura y Shaoran seguían siendo novios y ahora contaban con más tiempo para estar juntos, gracias a que Kaho Mitzuki se encargaba de controlar a Touya, Kero estaba feliz con el noviazgo de Tomoyo y Eriol porque ahora la amatista estaba más que inspirada para hacer postres que él devoraba ante la mirada recelosa de Spy. Nakuru seguía tratando de resignarse a la idea de haber "perdido" a Touya, buscando todos los días chicos atractivos con los cuales coquetear.

¿Y nuestros protagonistas? En ese momento estaban esperando su turno para reinscribirse, Eriol estaba detrás de su novia y abrazaba a la amatista por la cintura al mismo tiempo que leía sobre el hombro de la chica mientras ella revisaba las materias que tomarían ese año, pero al levantar la vista, Tomoyo se dio cuenta cómo un grupo de chicas veía sonrojadas a su novio y no pudo menos que levantar una ceja suspicazmente y voltear un poco el rostro para cantar suavemente al oído del ojiazul.

Kiss me

Gently

Always I know

Hold me,

Love me,

Don't ever go

Al escucharla Eriol simplemente sonrió e hizo girar suavemente a su novia sobre sus talones, acercó más el rostro y la besó tiernamente.

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

-Te amo, pequeña… - mientras la abrazaba

-Y yo a ti – decía Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que lazaba una mirada de triunfo hacía las chicas que veían la escena con ojos de desilusión, después de todo, no podía descuidarse, no sólo era novia de un bombón, sino que ese bombón era el más dulce sobre la tierra.

Baby baby

You're so good to me

Al mismo tiempo, Eriol veía a un grupo de chicos que también observaban la escena con el ceño fruncido mientras el joven les sonreía abiertamente, dándoles a entender que él era el dueño de ese travieso corazón que tanto amaba.

Baby baby

You're so good

…………………………………………………………...**FIN** ………………………………………………………………

**ACLARACION: **La canción también es de Avril Lavigne y se llama "Hot", si no la han escuchado… ¡de lo que se han perdido! Jajaja no… perdón, quiero decir, si tienen oportunidad de escucharla sería fantástico, en cuanto la oí logré imaginarme el final de "Girlfriend" con esta canción y me alegro de haber podido hacerlo, ahora si…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Tenía el final escrito desde hace más de una semana pero no quería subirlo porque tenía lo que yo llamo la "tristeza del alma"(léase depresión porque esta historia terminó)… T-T T-T T-T ¿qué más puedo decir? Excepto GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, gracias por los reviews y… ¡¡¡Quiero llorar!!! Justo ahora pasan "Girlfriend" por la radio, debe ser un complot, en lugar de las golondrinas me tocan esa canción T-T en fin… me siento extraña de pensar que no voy a escribir más travesuras de Tomoyo tratando de conquistar un corazón que ya es suyo (en el fic, porque en realidad es MIO, ejem, perdón nuevamente XD)

Terminé un fic y al fin voy a volcar todas mis energías en "Mi viaje contigo" por un tiempo, mientras logro mantener a raya todas estas locas ideas mías, gracias de verdad por el apoyo, he conocido personas maravillosas en el proceso y espero continuar así XD. Y no olviden dejarme un review de despedida T-T.

Gracias también a aquellos a quienes no pude responder personalmente por falta de correo: Shami y Lady Marine, les agradezco profundamente sus lindos comentarios, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

**¡¡Nos estamos leyendo!!** **QUE LA VIDA LES SONRIA**

**DIANA HIRAGIZAWA.**


End file.
